


A God's Toy

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gore, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I wrote another fic, Kinda, M/M, Other, Self-Insert, Shipping, Tags TBA, Temporary Character Death, bad scar, this one is based off an original work, uh oh cub is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Two gods are bored and want something to spice up their life. With Hermitcraft being their new interest, both decide to combine their original universe and the one they've grown to love watching to create a new one. Memories were meant to be wiped and replaced but it seems that Xisuma and his twin were spared from the effects. They now must find their friends and convince them that this isn't their home!(DISCONTINUED, BEING REMADE)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter but I tried

Two figures stood behind some foliage, both of them appearing to be a mix of species. Both had long snouts, pale skin, brown hair, rabbit like ears, long tails, and sharp claws. One was feminine while the other was masculine. The masculine one whispered as he watched Xisuma run by to catch up to Mumbo, who had been going to restock Sahara.

“Can’t we just do this now?” His tail lashed in frustration and he dug his claws into a tree, blue eyes burning in impatience. He wore a gray hoodie and dirty jeans.

“Wait until the admin is distracted,” The feminine one reminded. She wore a pink shirt and loose sweatpants. Her eyes were a vibrant green.

“He’s distracted now!” The masculine one hissed. “Can’t we just start right now, Moon?”

“Not yet,” Moon stated bluntly, a sharp tone to her voice. “We need to wait until he’s unaware of what’s going on nearby, Poochen.” She poked her head out and watched Xisuma follow Mumbo to the shopping district. “Alright. Get ready…”

They both ducked deeper into the plant life, magic at their clawtips. Poochen reached into his hoodie pocket and took out a small, glowing, gold orb that pulsated. “I have to say. I’m excited!”

Moon raised a hand and gathered energy from around her. “It’s been a while since we’ve created an alternate universe that’s sustained itself.”

Poochen gave Moon the orb and she let the energy she had gathered engulf it, turning the orb orange, then yellow, then yellow-green, and so forth until it reached a cyan like color. “The last one was taken over by the Council…” Poochen muttered, ears drooping.

Moon gripped a hand around the orb, making the universe shake and crumble into a white glow. “It’s started. I’ll be damned if I let them take another one. All that Headmaster does is get in our way!”

“To be fair, we did start up the foundation for it… Sometimes this happens when you’re a god,” Poochen pointed out, tail waving as the universe became a pure sheet of white. “Ready?”

Moon nodded and threw the orb down. It hit the ground and exploded into a flurry of particles, stars, and gas. Both shielded themselves and let the Earth beneath their feet form once more.

Poochen was the first to look up from his arm shield, gasping. “It worked.” Moon looked up and saw a city nearby with people walking about, some with wings and tails.

“It worked!” Both cheered and spun each other about, laughing. “Now!” Poochen yelled. “Let’s watch!” He laughed and glowed, turning into an orange tabby cat and racing into the alleyways. Moon chuckled and glowed before becoming a crow and flying into the city.

She was excited! But, she was also nervous. If one hermit remembered their old world… How would they handle such a new and strange place?


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma wakes up with a new body and in a new place, his twin the exact same way. Upon spotting an old friend, he realizes things are far more different than he first thought.

Xisuma groaned as he laid in bed, the covers pulled over his head. He was beyond tired, as if his entire body had been forced to run countless marathons. A voice came from elsewhere. He recognized it as his twin. “Xisuma? Wake up! There’s an issue!”

Xisuma groaned louder. “I’m tired. Let me go back to sleep.” He grunted when Evil Xisuma tore the covers from him. “Okay, what the he-“ He froze.

Evil Xisuma had dark red skin, pure black eyes, strange green markings on his skin, pure white hair, and was wearing a poison green cloak of sorts, a white shirt and black pants underneath. “I don’t know why we’re like this, but it isn’t good.” He held up a mirror and Xisuma saw that he looked almost the exact same way, his hair being a light brown.

“What the hell?!” He screamed and jumped out of bed, almost tripping over his light green cloak. “What the hell happened? What the hell did you do?!”

“Why is it always me?!” Evil Xisuma yelled back, the markings on his skin turning a sickly green. Xisuma gulped and took a step back, trying to observe the markings.

“Wait. Those markings… I can… understand them?” Xisuma realized it was in a foreign language and read it out, surprised he could do so. “Corruption…”

Evil Xisuma took this time to read Xisuma’s markings, which had become a pastel green. “Stability.”

“What does this mean?” Xisuma asked himself. “One moment, I was following Mumbo and the world became… white. Now we’re here?”

“That’s not all. I can sense indescribable amounts of magic. Can’t you?” Evil Xisuma’s markings became a pastel green. “Something weird is happening…”

Xisuma adjusted his cloak and walked to his bedroom door, surprised at the fact that his room seemed small enough to be a large walk in closet. It was a soft blue with black carpet and drawings from children on the walls. “This is weird.”

They both walked out into a small apartment with beige walls and minimal furniture. “Is this our home?” Evil Xisuma asked, jumping when a cat like tail waved from under his cloak. “We have tails… fun…” His tail was long and white, while Xisuma’s was brown.

“Are we gods?” Xisuma mused as he walked towards the front door. He froze when he touched the handle. Something told him to hide his appearance.

Almost as if by instinct, magic enveloped him and made him look far more human- like his normal self, minus the armor. He wore a green T-shirt and some jeans. Evil Xisuma walked up beside him, his glamour up as well. He had white hair, green eyes, and wore a red tank top with sweatpants. “I guess this means people won’t take too kindly to us if they see us as we truly are.”

Evil Xisuma nodded and both walked out and down the stairs, exiting after walking by the mail slots. The apartment complex was nice but showed some age; it was decorated like it had been built in the late 90’s.

“Alright. We need a game plan,” Xisuma told his twin as they walked down the street. “I say we find someone from the server and talk to them. See if they know what’s going on.”

“Anything to make us go back to normal. I feel like a damn Christmas ornament with all the green and red…” Evil Xisuma crossed his arms. “I still think this is beyond weird.”

“Weird isn’t even a word to describe this, Evil X.” Xisuma stopped when he spotted a familiar face. “Iskall!”

Iskall was a lot shorter now and had some chub to him. He had small, scaled wings that were greenish brownish in hue and his hands held large claws clearly made for digging. He didn’t hear Xisuma call and stopped to greet Mumbo, who had come from an alley.

Mumbo was tall- taller than he once had been. His ears had a point to them and his brown eyes were narrowed into slits, his skinny frame clearly struggling to keep up his labored breathing. Xisuma pulled Evil Xisuma into a nearby alley when he felt that something wasn’t right. Both listened closely to the others talking.

“I’m hungry, Iskall. I don’t know how much longer I can keep up this form!” Mumbo whispered, his hair a mess. “I need human. I need to feast…” His mouth drooled a little but he shook his head to shake it off. “Just get me anyone! You’re great at magic!”

Iskall shuffled in place and lowered his wings. “One of these days, they’ll find us out, Mumbo! They’ll find us out and they’ll make sure we’re put on death row!”

“I know… And I’m sorry for getting you and Impulse involved in this but… I’m a Wendigo. I need human to keep up my glamour.” Mumbo sighed and picked Iskall up, hugging him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“alright, first thing you can do is stop hugging me because I can’t breathe, man.” Mumbo set Iskall down, who chuckled. “I’ll grab someone. Don’t you worry. Meet me on the outside of the city. East.”

As the two parted, Xisuma dragged his twin from the alley and pretended to just be passing by. Iskall stopped them and adjusted his eyepatch, which was where his Iskallium eye once was. “Hey. I need help.”

“What is it?” Xisuma asked, elbowing Evil Xisuma when he scoffed at the obvious trap.

“I need to meet my friend on the other side of the city but us Grass Shaytons are pretty damn small. Mind walking me? I don’t want to get attacked or hit by a car.” He smiled and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back.

“Sure. We can.” Xisuma waved and let Iskall lead the way. Evil Xisuma scoffed again.

“You know what? Have fun dying. I’m going to actually do something productive.” He walked off, leaving Xisuma to follow Iskall.

“Uh… Your twin is feisty,” Iskall muttered. “Anyways, let’s go.” Xisuma followed Iskall.

* * *

_ Hungry… So damn hungry… _Mumbo couldn’t control himself as he swallowed another piece of flesh. He looked down to who he had killed. Some poor, innocent girl. He had transformed into his Beast Form and she saw him. Since she was the closest human, she had been the perfect target.

He heard someone coming and panic overtook him, forcing him from his Beast Form- a 7 ½ foot tall deer beast with a humanoid build, long claws, and enough teeth to make a shark shudder- into his humanoid form. Iskall was back, but he was with someone.

Mumbo quickly jumped into the nearby pond after dragging the body to a hidden spot. He poked his head up to see Iskall with someone new. _‘I can still store the body for later…’_ He thought to himself. He was about to transform into his Beast Form when he saw the human Iskall had brought turn into a well known demigod- Mosica, the demigod who represented stability.


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Xisuma discovers new things

Joe couldn’t help but to squawk at TFC sneaking up behind him; his feathered wings fluffed out and showcased the gray under the normally blue jay like wings and his feathery hair became twice its size. He turned to the elder and hissed, sharp teeth showing. “You scared me!”

“Calm down, bird-brain.” TFC clicked his teeth at Joe hissing. “Why are you so jumpy and angry, anyways?”

Joe glared through his glasses, which were crooked and cracked. His clothes weren’t of much better condition. “Hunters. They’ve been spotted around here and I’m afraid they might hunt in my territory!” He sighed and smoothed out his feathers with a groan. “I have a little chick back in my nest, you know.”

TFC nodded but turned when both felt a wave of magic. Evil Xisuma tripped into view, vines wrapped around his legs and making him bleed. “Ah, Tovin. Nice of you to come.”

“Who the hell is Tovin?” Evil Xisuma asked, ripping the vines from his legs and groaning at the pain and blood.

“You are,” TFC pointed out. “Joe, I, and Mumbo know of your glamour form but nobody else does.”

Evil Xisuma raised an eyebrow, convinced a prank was being played on him. Then again, everything else was weird. “Tovin… Okay. What are my powers?” He was a god, right?

Joe gave him an odd look. “You corrupt minds. It’s a shit power…” He scoffed and looked to TFC. “Even these damn demigods can’t help themselves… I’m going back to my wife and chick.” He stormed away, leaving Evil Xisuma confused.

“He’s… uh… aggressive?” He had never heard Joe be so hateful and mean. This universe was all sorts of messed up.

“Yes. I can understand why. His wife had her wings permanently maimed by poachers. He’s lost all hope in others,” TFC tiredly said, depression in his voice.

“Nonono… This isn’t right! We’re all friends!” He paused. “Okay. They’re all friends with Xisuma but still! This isn’t real. This can’t even be possible! Tell me that you remember Hermitcraft! The adventures! Hell, even Ravager Run!”

TFC tilted his head but shook it after a second. “I’m sorry but I have nothing. I have to get home, anyways. If you’re confused, I suggest talking to Doc. He’s the Air and Water Shayton mix. Can’t miss him.” TFC walked away towards a cabin almost perfectly hidden amongst the trees.

Evil Xisuma yelled in frustration and got up, wincing at some thorns still embedded into his skin. “I’ll deal with them later!” He began running back to the city, hoping to find Doc despite not knowing what the hell a Shayton was.

* * *

Doc hummed to a song on the radio, shaking his hips to the beat. He had pale skin, white wings, gills, and webbed fingers. He was currently shirtless, showing off his many scars along his chest and neck. He spun around to a certain part of the song and began singing it, his voice echoing through his small apartment. He was stopped by a loud banging on the door.

“Aw, shit. Did I disturb the neighbors again?” He asked himself, going past the small living room, where Grian was watching some documentary, and opening the door. “Oh! EX! Nice to see you! Where’s Xisuma?”

“Ohthankgod someone who has some fucking sense and isn’t calling me weird names…” Evil Xisuma chuckled. “Can I come in?”

“Uh… Sure?” Doc let Evil Xisuma in and rubbed his prosthetic arm, taking it off and setting it aside. “That was getting uncomfortable.”

Grian poked his head over the couch. He seemed to have not changed much. He was still short. Still had red wings. And still had feathery hair. “Oh, hey! EX! Where’s Xisuma?”

“Somewhere else. But, that’s beside the point. Doc!” Evil Xisuma sighed. “Xisuma and I woke up this morning and everything is weird! We all used to be on a server called Hermitcraft, where we fucked around and played Minecraft and lived there! I don’t know what’s going on, what the hell happened, or what the fuck a Shayton is!”

Doc and Grian blinked, a long pause occurring before Doc spoke. “For starters, Shaytons are magical humanoid creatures based off certain elements. Night, Air, Earth, Grass, Water, and Fire are the main species, though there are some subspecies. Personally, my mom was an Air Shayton and my dad a Water Shayton, thus creating a Storm Shayton. I can create clouds!”

Grian hopped over the couch. “I’m a full blooded Air Shayton! I can manipulate air and I’m a very fast flier! Doc can breathe underwater!” He smiled, sharp teeth making Evil Xisuma shudder. Those could really do some damage.

“Okay. Subspecies and more subspecies. Just… simplify it,” Evil Xisuma demanded.

“Alright. Lucky for you, I’ve memorized the speech I gave for college! ‘Shaytons are creatures who have a magical base rather than a flesh one like humans. They are extremely resilient to magical damage but can be weak to physical. Many are also easily hurt by the elements, depending on the species. They all share a few traits with no exception other than the rare mutation; they have wings, a tail, claws, and sharp teeth. After this, the differences vary more and more greatly among species.’ Man, that was actually useful for once in my life.”

“Shaytons… Okay. Magical creatures based on the elements. Fair enough. Still confused, but that’s fine.” Evil Xisuma took a deep breath in but jumped and screamed when his phone rang. He answered after glaring at the other two for laughing. “Hello?”

Xisuma was on the other line. “Hey… uh… Did you know Mumbo eats people? Ahahaha… I swear to god, I’m fucking terrified.”

“Meet me… back at the house, I guess? I’ll… bring Doc and Grian along. Doc knows some stuff but I don’t know how much.”

“Anything to help me get a hold of what the hell is going on… I’m not used to having so little control over a world. See you in 30.” He hung up, leaving Evil Xisuma to grab Doc and Grian and start dragging both back home.


	4. Fighting and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma and Evil Xisuma witness first hand that, without a shared interest, the hermits have come to hate each other.

“So,” Grian started. “Let me get this straight.” He sat on Xisuma’s couch, Doc standing nearby. “We’re all living some weird fucked up lie?”

Xisuma nodded, jumping when he heard digging. “Get out of the fern, Iskall!” Iskall poked his head up from the large pot, dirt in his hair.

“I’m trying to get the grubs out! They’re killing your plant!” He sighed. “Can’t even sense it’s pain.” He clicked his teeth and kept digging.

Evil Xisuma groaned and looked to Mumbo, who was crouching slightly so the building could accommodate his height. “Yes! We used to be in a Minecraft world together!”

Grian rolled his eyes. “I don’t even play Minecraft. How the hell am I supposed to be in one before? Mumbo plays it but that’s only because Iskall and him won’t shut the hell up about it!”

Mumbo growled softly and narrowed his eyes. “Unlike you, I actually have friends who give a shit about what I like.”

Doc spoke back, anger flaring up in his eyes. “You’re just jealous that he isn’t some mentally disturbed psychopath like you!”

Iskall threw dirt at him, causing all four to growl. “Shut up, you god damned crippled freak!”

Fighting began quickly, growls and hisses filling the small apartment. Xisuma began to panic. “This isn’t good!”

“No shit, Sherlock! Use your god damn powers! I can corrupt minds apparently so maybe you can stabilize them?!” Evil Xisuma suggested.

Xisuma nodded and stomped the ground. His markings glowed a bright green and sent a wave of magic through the apartment, calming everyone. Mumbo and Grian stopped fighting while Doc walked away from Iskall. “ALRIGHT. I’M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT ALREADY. SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS HATE EACH OTHER AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!”

Everyone froze at Xisuma blowing up, his markings now an almost sickly green. Doc adjusted his prosthetic arm and began speaking. “Okay. Starting from when we all met.”

“We were friends at first. We all went to school and hung out or met each other while doing things outside of school life. For a while there, Grian and Mumbo were a thing until they decided it was just crushes and went their own ways. But Mumbo wasn’t the best mentally- and still isn’t- so he took it harder and blamed Grian. Nasty things were said that should never be said at all and things went to hell. Things got ugly after we argued more and more, with me and Iskall trying to defend the our friends. Then Mumbo fucking hit me with a car and destroyed my arm.”

“That was an accident!”

“Bullshit! It was only a day after I called you and Iskall the dumbass duo!”

“I’d never hit someone with a car intentionally!”

“You say that but I think we forget who is god damned insane!”

Xisuma sent another wave of magic out, stopping an arguments. “Stop. Who here believes in the multiverse theory?”

Grian was the only one to raise his hand. “I know it exists! I’ve met an actual god before!”

Everyone turned to him. Even Doc seemed surprised. “When?”

“Well, her name was Moon and she told me that she helped create this universe with her twin or something. Said she was bored and wanted one person to know of her just to see how it’d play out.”

“You didn’t tell anybody?!” Evil Xisuma groaned. “Okay! Where the hell do we find Moon? I need to have a good, long talk with her and question why the hell I’m like this.”

“I’m more curious as to how Xisuma did that magic thing so well,” Iskall muttered.

“Training,” was Xisuma’s curt reply. “Now, any idea where to find Moon?”

Grian shook his head and preened his feathers. “Nope. She shapeshifts all the time. All I know is that she always has these rally striking green eyes.” He plucked one feather that had been damaged badly in the fight and flapped his wings, shaking some blood from them. “If we can find her brother, he might know.”

Doc adjusted his wings and wiped blood from his neck, which had been badly scratched during the fight. “Okay, but question. Why should we care if we’re in the wrong world? I’m fine here.”

“Because we’re all friends! The only time we fought like this was… never! Even the Civil War was all in fun and games!” Xisuma rubbed his forehead in frustration. “I need to find Moon. We shouldn’t hate each other to this point.”

Evil Xisuma came from the bathroom, where he had gone to get a first aid kit. He gave Grian some bandages, Doc some gauze and wraps, Iskall some bandages, and Mumbo heavy gauze for the massive wound to his lower face. “There. Patch yourselves up.” He walked back over to Xisuma and sighed. “Moon. What does she look like?”

Grian hissed when he used his rough tongue to clean a wound on his arm before applying the bandages. “I swear… They don’t make Air Shaytons flexible enough for these damn cuts. But yeah. She’s like a dog rabbit thing of sorts.”

“Shapeshifter?” Iskall asked. “Damn. Didn’t know a goddess could be one. Just assumed they all were instead of their own species.”

“Yep. Brown hair. Pale skin. Green eyes,” Grian hummed out, struggling to reach his wings to finish preening them and checking for wounds. Doc walked over and helped, dragging soft claws through his wings. “Thank you. No wonder we’re so damn social. These wings are a pain on their own!”

“Alright,” Xisuma sighed. “Evil Xisuma. New game plan. Find everyone. We need to get them to at least tolerable terms before we find this Moon woman.”

“Good luck with getting us to tolerate each other… I don’t know who all you need but lots of us hate each other.” Iskall went back to digging in the plant, which only made Xisuma sigh.

“I’m making a list. You four are helping me.” Xisuma glared when everyone groaned. He wrote down an full list and gave it to the group.

‘Hermits Needed

_Cub_

_False_

_Impulse_

_Jevin_

_Joe_

_Keralis_

_Python_

_Ren_

_Scar_

_Stress_

_Tango_

_TFC_

_Wels_

_Zedaph_

_Cleo’_

“We’re all going to look for them and bring them together. After all, what is Hermitcraft without the hermits? The Convex? The Ice Queen?” Xisuma wrote more on the list.

“I guess we’re all being forced to do this, huh?” Iskall asked from inside the fern pot. “Oh! There’s a grub!” He was heard slurping it up, making everyone shudder.

“Yes. Cub and Scar should probably be together-“

“Pfft, yeah right,” Grian said.

“Cub and Scar hate each other. They fight all the time and we’re just waiting for one of them to die at the other’s claws.” Mumbo sighed. “If you want to find people who are together a lot, try Joe and Cleo. Cleo revived his wife after poachers killed her. She’s the only one he trusts completely. Well, her and TFC but that’s because TFC will let you know exactly is going on.”

“Okay. Grian. Doc. Can you get Joe, Cleo, and TFC? Mumbo and Iskall. “Try to get… uh… Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango. Doubt they want to kill each other.” Xisuma muttered. “I’ll repay you all somehow.”

Evil Xisuma stepped towards the door. “I’m going to find Ren or Stress.”

“And I guess I’ll go after Wels or Python. Let me give you my phone number so we can keep in touch.” Everyone groaned. “Okay, shut up or I’ll give you some magic to worry about…” Xisuma’s markings glowed brightly, making everyone freeze. “Now, enter this into your damn phones.”


	5. Cub and Py

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub and Python are the best of friends and maybe one day more. But, Scar isn't exactly the best person out there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for descriptions of gore

Cub had a lot to hide. He didn’t want to admit it but, being a Night Shayton, meant he naturally had more to hide. A voice caught his attention and he shifted his dark wings and waved his slender tail, dark blue eyes narrowing; his eyes were rare, for they seemed to have only irises rather than the normal pupil and iris. He was a Night Shifter, which was even more evident with his long, rabbit like ears.

His great grandfather walked by, easing Cub’s tense muscles. What were they doing out and about in these woods? The woods were so dense that you couldn’t go 5 steps without tripping over something, Luckily, the few residents of the wooded area knew their way around. Cub even had a few tricks up his sleeve.

His body became a shadow and floated lazily to the ground as thick, black fog. The fog began to move quickly, darting around the visitor. The visitor hard dark skin and was up there in age. Despite having their lifespan altered, they still aged. “Hm? Is that you, Cub?” They hummed out with a gender neutral voice.

Cub reformed before them, magic solidifying his body. “Terebellum. What are you doing?” He asked, keeping an eye out for Scar. Terebellum had a habit of seducing people for the fun of it and, with all of the sightings of Scar lately, it wouldn’t surprise them if Terebellum used the fact that they were physically about 45-50 to be in Scar’s range for seduction.

“A little birdy told me that someone is looking to get everyone together. Those people I said you had an unseen connection with? Yeah. Something’s not right, apparently.” Terebellum waved their tail. “I tried talking to Moon and Poochen but all they did was brush me off. Said they were tired of the same worlds over and over.”

Cub blinked and waved his tail, leaning against a tree. Terebellum had been chosen about a hundred or so years ago to help bring the gods back from a long slumber. Them and a few others had given up everything they had to become messengers and live for at least a few centuries. Most of the others had passed due to complications from battles or age, but Terebellum was still going on strong. Their age plus their status meant they knew quite a few gods and demigods. They had even managed to point out that, despite their glamours, Xisuma’s EX’s ‘tattoos’ were markings of demigods.

“Think they changed something?” Cub asked, watching the clouds drift over the sun that burned his skin when he spent more than a few minutes under it. “From what you’ve told me, I wouldn’t put it past them.”

“It’s very much possible,” Terebellum stated, twitching their ears. “By the way, if you see a Grass Shayton with tulips growing from his scars-“

“Python.”

“Yes, Python. Leave him be. He has no need for meat and will only eat some fruit or bugs.”

“Noted. I wouldn’t attack him anyways. He’s uh…” Cub waved his tail and looked away, face becoming a little flushed. “Cute? We’ve known each other for years and, no matter how incompatible our species are, I _may_ have developed a crush.”

“Ouch. Be careful. You’re a Night Shayton. You don’t exactly have a gender other than ‘you can lay eggs and impregnate others’ because the gods who created Night Shaytons were drunk that day.”

“I know. Why do you think I’ve not said anything?” Cub sharply replied. “I don’t want to bring a child into this world who will die within a few days.”

“Well, I know a guy who works in that.” That made Cub look to Terebellum in interest. “Yeah. He’s even created a Night-Fire hybrid. The kid only lost an eye rather than cooking himself from the inside out. Hell, he got with my adopted son and had 4 kids. Night Shaytons tend to have twins, for some odd reason.”

Cub paused and imagined himself with two kids and Python. Both had grown up together. Both had ran from hunters together. Cub had helped Python when his mother passed to illness and Python had taught Cub the woods he had moved into after both parents disappeared. They were close and even a blind bat could see the feelings they had for each other.

“I’ll… have to look into that.” Cub jumped when he heard Python, making Terebellum chuckle. “Don’t,” Cub hissed out, tail lashing back and forth.

Python walked into view. He had red hair, tan skin, and was a little taller than Iskall with a thin figure. He must have not been eating much, which explained why Terebellum requested Cub to not mess up his foraging. “Hello? Oh, Tere! And Cub!” Python walked to Cub and hugged him, barely reaching up to his chest. Cub smiled and hugged him back before noticing some new scratches and his stomach still bleeding,

“Py, what happened?” Cub bent down and observed his stomach to make sure the thin skin wasn’t too damaged.

“I got attacked by Scar. He said that I was scaring off the prey…” Python winced when Cub ran a finger across the skin near one of the cuts. “Please be careful. It really hurts.”

“No wonder. He was barely away from tearing you open! Terebellum?” He looked to his great grandfather, who nodded and walked over. Both prepared magic and began to heal the Grass Shayton. “I hope Scar gets what’s coming to him… Everyone knows the Flowering subspecies are peaceful.” Cub growled softly.

When his friend was healed, Cub stood up and picked Python up, hugging him. “You can stay here as long as you like. I’m going to teach that fucker a lesson.”

“Please be careful!” Python whimpered. “It’s near mating season for you guys so he’s even more aggressive!”

_Oh, right. _Cub forgot about mating season. Night Shayton mating season overlapped with Grass and Air, which made all aggressive. Cub nodded to Python and set him down. “Terebellum, can you show him my nest?” He walked away, flexing his claws and making his way towards Scar’s territory.

* * *

Python waved his stubby tail and tilted his head. Xisuma sighed and sat down just outside of the bramble den, his markings glowing softly. “I don’t know why you want Cub. He left about an hour ago.”

“It’s… hard to explain. But, I’m trying to get some people together for an emergency.” Xisuma scooted closer to the den, making Python growl. He backed away. “Okay, okay. I’m close enough.”

“If you can stop his fight with Scar, then you’re free to take him. Just… bring him here first? I want to know if he’s okay…” Python was worried. Usually, the fights with Scar lasted a short time before both limped back to their dens to clean their wounds.

“You can come with me. I’ll protect you.” Xisuma extended a hand. Python shuffled in place and looked to the rabbit next to him. Terebellum, being a shapeshifter, had transformed into a black rabbit just to comfort Python.

Terebellum nodded and hopped out of the den, glowing and transforming back into their Night Shayton form. Xisuma jumped but just sighed to accept it. “Not gonna ask.”

Python crawled out of the den and stood up, stretching his wings. “If Cub is hurt… please help us heal him.”

Xisuma nodded and stood up. “Noted. I was going to anyways.” He began walking towards Scar’s territory. Python silently followed, wondering how the other knew where Scar’s land was. Humans had no sense of scent compared to Shaytons, meaning they could not pick up on the markers created by rubbing their tails against trees and land to activate special scent glands.

It didn’t take long for Python to pick up on the scent of blood. He whimpered and pushed himself ahead of Xisuma and Terebellum, following the horrid smell. His stomach did twists and turns as he hurried to find Cub.

He stopped and screamed when he came across Cub. The Night Shayton was incredibly wounded, his neck and stomach torn to the point where one could see internal organs and muscles. He was barely breathing but was still conscious enough to be whimpering in constant pain. “_Py…?_” He whispered, blood gurgling as he did so.

Xisuma and Terebellum ran over to see why Python screamed and froze. Xisuma brought hands over his mouth as the Grass Shayton attempted to heal the other. “It’ll be okay…” Python whispered over and over again, expending all of his energy to lessen the severe extent of the wounds.

Python heard Xisuma sob a little and walk over to Cub, helping the other heal. “I… This isn’t right,” Xisuma muttered.

“It’s life.”


	6. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many are hunted and many are damaged.

Evil Xisuma knew Ren was always a little… well, odd. But he didn’t expect the fucker to be a cold blooded killer! He hid away as Ren hummed and took a saw blade from his hunting gear. He bent down over a barely living Ice Shayton and began sawing the wings off with a hum, gloves making sure he didn’t get too much blood on him.

“_So, this is how these hunters work?_” Evil Xisuma whispered to himself. The scent of blood was powerful enough that it made him want to vomit. “_This isn’t Ren…_” He had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

Ren finished with the wings and tossed them into a trash bag with other wings and walked away, leaving the Shayton to bleed out. As soon as he was out of sight. Evil Xisuma knew he had to do something! This was beyond cruel!

He ran over to the over and began stealing life force from the plants around him to keep the poor Shayton alive while he used his own energy to heal her. “Come on…” He muttered, finding it difficult to use both types of magic at once.

As soon as he was sure she would live, he fell back and gasped for air. The process had taken so much energy that he had forgotten to breath in that last half. He rolled over and recognized the now unconscious Ice Shayton as Stress.

Her tail was thick, long, and spiked with ice. It was blue and her wings had the same design. Well, when she had them. Ice were at her claw tips and seemed to freeze the ground below her a little. “Oh, god… Stress…”

Evil Xisuma slowly got up and picked the other up, stumbling his way back to the city. He didn’t care if she didn’t want to go or not. She was coming along and resting up in his home!

People gave him odd looks as he tiredly carried her through the city and into his apartment. He was surprised to see Xisuma already there with Cub and who he assumed to be Python, blood covering Cub as he laid on the couch and struggled to breathe. Xisuma looked to his twin and blinked in shock.

“What the hell happened?!” He got up and ran over to Stress, yelling at someone elsewhere in the apartment to fix up his bed so Stress could rest.

“Ren is a Shayton poacher. He almost killed her then sawed off her wings. I did the best I could…” He panted and stumbled in place, his world going black for a few moments before he shook his head to gather himself.

“You need to rest too,” Xisuma pointed out. Evil Xisuma didn’t recognize the person coming from Xisuma’s room and grabbing stress but heard Xisuma call them “Terebellum.” He tried to step forward to his room but collapsed and struggled to stop his world from fading to black.

Xisuma helped him up and had to almost drag him to his bedroom. He set Evil Xisuma in his bed and turned off the lights after setting a blanket over him. “Don’t get up,” he sternly told the other.

“Wasn’t planning on it, jackass,” Evil Xisuma replied. He was tired, sore, and wanted nothing more than sleep.

* * *

Scar ran his tongue over his wounds. They weren’t as bad as what he gave Cub but they still hurt like hell. Footsteps caught his attention and he slipped from his den hidden away in the roots of a dying tree. He recognized this human as False. growling softly, he slipped back into his den and hid himself away. “Damn hunters…”

He uncovered a hidden exit and prepared to run. A loud screech made him poke his head out and he saw the Air Shayton known as Grian jump from a tree and tackle False, claws raking across her skin. Joe and Cleo were not far behind, trying their best to detain False.

Cleo was the demigod of Rebirth and she often went without her glamour. She looked like a zombie with flowers in her orange hair while her eyes were pure black and her markings were centered around her hands, running up her arms and ending on her chest somewhere. Scar took this time to slip away and run towards the territory belonging to TFC, the demigod of destruction. He’d want to know that a hunter was nearby.

He found himself running on all fours due to his left leg being sore. But, it helped him increase his speed anyways so that helped. He raced towards TFC’s cabin but couldn’t stop himself in time and smacked into the wooden door. TFC opened it after a few moments, giving an odd look to Scar. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a hunter nearby and Joe, Cleo, and Grian are fighting her.” TFC froze.

Scar knew that the demigod had essentially raised Cleo and Joe, even seeing Cleo become the demigod of Rebirth. “I’m coming,” TFC hissed out, small green flames escaping his mouth in anger. “I’m coming, Cleo!” He ran by Scar, who quickly followed.

They came across False having her hand around Joe’s neck while Grian was struggling to get up with a damaged wing. Cleo leaped from a tree and tackled False, making her let go of Joe. Scar grabbed Grian by his shirt and dragged him away so he’d be safe. Joe quickly followed, both heading to the city for safety.

Hunters wouldn’t dare go after Shaytons in plain sight. After all, it had become considered murder to hunt them. Scar and Joe ran until they reached Doc’s apartment. Grain freed himself from Scar and dropped to the ground; he opened the door and let them inside. Doc was there and jumped when Grian entered. “What happened?!”

“We ran into a hunter.” Grian let Joe sit down and preened his feathers for him. “TFC is dealing with her now. She managed to get my wing.”

Doc sighed. “All I did was go home for an hour to rehydrate and you almost get yourself maimed.” They all jumped when they heard a loud explosion in the distance. Doc ran over to the window and gasped. Scar followed, hissing at his sore skin; he had spent too much time out of the shade.

Green fire was engulfing an area of the forest and quickly burning it. “That’s not good…”

“Looks like TFC has used his demigod-hood against the hunter…” Joe muttered, limping over to the window. “I hope he controls it this time… If not…” He looked to his phone when it beeped. “Cleo just text me and said she got my wife and chick out before TFC used his powers. She’s taking them to her home.”

“Good,” Doc said. “Good to know that you have them on your side.”

Scar went to walk but hissed loudly at his leg and sore skin. Doc looked to him and sighed. “Go hop in a cool bath. I’ll bring you some clothes.” Scar nodded and went towards the bathroom.

He got undressed and lowered himself into the cool water after filling the tub. He rested his head on the side of the tub and let his tail wave idly in the water, allowing himself to let the cool water ease his burning skin.


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo realizes his past and Stress realizes her new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns and mentions of death

Mumbo whimpered as he navigated his way through the flames TFC had left behind. False had gotten away but he didn’t care at this moment. He knew that TFC could get hurt by his own fire if his emotions got too out of control so that worried Mumbo. The Wendigo made his way to the door and knocked. “…_Dad?” _He whispered.

The door opened to show TFC with multiple burns across his body. “Mumbo!” He gasped when Mumbo hugged him. “Woah, were you worried?”

“Yes! You’re my dad! I love you and, if you died, I’d be devastated!” He hugged TFC tighter, making him groan in pain. “Oh, sorry!”

TFC chuckled when Mumbo let go. “Come in.” Both walked inside. The cabin had an antique feel to it with trinkets and pictures shoved where they could fit. Mumbo looked around and spotted a few pictures of himself as a toddler.

“How are Cleo and Joe?” Mumbo asked. He picked up a picture of him at about 4 years of age, Cleo and Joe being about 6-7. “I haven’t had the chance to talk to them lately.”

“I had to get a hunter away.” TFC picked up some fruit from a bowl on his small table and inspected each piece. “You’re still fairly skinny. Are you sure you don’t need food?”

“Iskall helps me out a lot. I’m glad to have such an amazing friend.” Mumbo hummed and almost tripped over a few items on the ground. “Dad, you are horrible at keeping this place clean.”

“When you live as long as I have, you gather too much stuff to keep your home neat.” TFC picked up some stuff and set it aside. “But I do need to clean up. I haven’t had the time.”

“I do. Iskall will understand!” Mumbo began grabbing stuff and sorting it into piles.

“Mumbo-“

“It aggravates me to see such poor storage! You know this, dad!” Mumbo grabbed a trash bag and began tossing away anything he deemed trash, which was mostly food wrappers and half empty sandwich bags.

“…I suppose I have to help you out now, huh?” TFC chuckled and began helping his son clean. “You’ve always been such an organized child.”

Both sat down and worked to organize TFC’s home. “Hey, dad?”

“Yes?”

“…I came over for a reason other than I was worried. I… What happened to my parents?” Mumbo looked his adoptive father in the eyes, making TFC shudder.

“…Well, long ago, your father took you on a hunting trip when you were about a year old. He got drunk, started a fire, and died in it. I knew I couldn’t have a human to take care of so I turned you into a Wendigo so my own Wendigo genes wouldn’t make me eat you. From there, I raised you. Your mother never came looking. I watched the news long before the conversion but… I assume she passed before your father went on his hunting trip.”

Mumbo slowly blinked before nodding. “…I understand. You… did what you thought best.”

TFC sighed and hugged his son. “Thank you. I was worried about telling you.”

Mumbo smiled and got back to work.

* * *

Stress groaned and shuffled in place. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone else’s room. She sat up and stretched, going to stretch her wings, but only had pain shoot down her spine and causing her to yell.

She looked behind herself and noticed that he wings had been cut off. She couldn’t believe it! Was she even a Shayton without her wings?! Stress looked to the ground and tried to process what happened to her before she lost consciousness.

Someone opened the door. Some man with green eyes and brown hair. “Oh! You’re awake! It’s been three days and I was getting worried.” He walked in and sat on the floor in front of Stress. “You feeling alright? You had your wings sawed off.”

“…I guess… best as I can be considering everything…” Stress shrugged, wincing at the pain. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my home. I’m Xisuma and my twin, EX, rescued you.” He got up and went over to a dresser, opening a drawer and taking out a shirt that was clearly too large for Stress. “I didn’t want to undress you but I was starting to think that might have had to be the case. I cleaned as much blood off as I could but… There’s only so much I can do. If you want to shower, you can wear some of my stuff.”

Stress imagined herself with boxers too large for her but realized she had no choice. It was either that or nothing. “I can shower later today. Thank you for… helping me.”

“Thank EX.” Xisuma gathered the rest of the clothes for Stress and set them on the dresser. “Be careful when you do shower.”

“I will. Can you help me out to the living room?” She stood up and felt herself about to fall but Xisuma caught her and steadied her. “Thank you.”

“Let’s go.” She slowly walked into the living room with Xisuma helping. She spotted Cub laying on the couch with Python resting beside him, trying to get Cub to eat a rabbit he had caught.

“Come on. Please?”

“I haven’t been hungry since I got hurt, Py.” Cub’s voice was soft and weak. Bandages covered his entire torso and blood seeped through them in some spots. “I appreciate it but…”

“You need to heal…” Python turned when he noticed Stress and Xisuma. “Xisuma! Cub still isn’t eating!”

“You need to eat, Cub. You too, Stress. Healing is an exhausting process that requires the energy that food gives us.” He helped Stress to sit on a pillow on the floor. She smiled and stretched her legs.

“Thank you, Xisuma.” She leaned back and tried to snap her mind out of the habit of moving her wings. It hurt to move the stumps now.

Knocking was heard on the door. Xisuma went to answer and was met with a shotgun pointed at his face. Stress peeked and saw a well known hunter: Ren.

“I heard you have one of my catches.”


	8. Defending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Python wants to defend Cub and we see what happens when Flowerings are no longer peaceful

“I heard you have one of my catches.” Python recognized that voice. It was Ren; he ran his hand over the gunshot scar on his left arm, tulips blooming from it. Ren had given it to him last year after he was heading home from a visit to Cub.

“I do. But, I’m not giving her up. Or any of my friends!” Friends? Python didn’t consider Xisuma a friend. They barely knew each other! But, if it protected him and Cub, he’d accept it.

“You’ll give her up so I can harvest her tail or I’ll shoot.” Ren cocked his gun and took a step closer.

“You won’t. If you shoot me, the neighbors will hear and the cops will come. They’ll arrest you.” Xisuma stopped Ren from walking in. “Leave.”

Ren glared at the former admin. “I’ll be back one day. And I _will _have a pretty tail to add to my collection.” He turned to walk away but something came over Python. If he let Ren go, the hunter would surely kill again!

Python got up, shoved his way past Xisuma, and kicked Ren in a very sensitive area, making him drop. He grabbed the gun and began smacking Ren with the butt of it. “You! Will! Not! Hurt! Anyone! Ever! Again!!!” He pointed the gun at Ren before Xisuma wrestled it away and tossed it aside.

“Python! Calm down!” Python hissed at Xisuma and glared at Ren, who was clutching his now bloody face.

Python grabbed Ren by the shirt and bared his teeth, watching the flowers on his own body wilt and fall off. “If I catch you trying to hurt anyone ever again, I will kill you. And the law will allow it. It’ll be self-defense.” He threw Ren to the ground, who ran away while wiping blood from his eyes.

Cub slowly sat up, hissing in pain. “Py, what the hell? You never attack anybody!” He looked to the dead flowers on the floor. “Your flowers! It’ll take you quite a while to grow them back!”

Python walked over to Cub and rested his head against Cub’s. “I wasn’t going to let him keep hurting. I wasn’t going to let him kill anyone else. What if it had been you? I lost mom and dad already. I lost my sisters. I can’t lose you.”

Cub smiled and laid back when Python gently pushed him down. The Grass Shayton got up next to Cub and purred, laying with him. He noticed EX coming from his room with bags under his eyes and dragging his feet in exhaustion. “What the hell is going on?” He noticed the blood on Python. “…What the hell happened?!”

“Ren. He came over and wanted to kill Stress.” Xisuma walked over to the kitchen. “Alright. Anyone hungry? It’s been an eventful past few days.”

Murmurs from everyone let Xisuma know they were hungry. Upon hearing Cub agree, Python shoved the rabbit closer to Cub, who groaned and began eating. Python purred and ran his rough tongue across Cub’s hair, smoothing it.

“Why do you insist on grooming me every time I’m near you?” Cub asked, face a little flushed.

“Because you don’t do it yourself!” Python licked his cheek before going back to grooming him, using his claws to pick dirt from his hair. Cub only sighed in response and let Python follow his natural instincts.

* * *

Zedaph whimpered as he rubbed his head against Tango, who tried to stop his instinctive purring. Zedaph had scaley green skin, a long snout, dark purple hair, four blue eyes, fairy like wings with 3 red skin covered bone like protrusions between each glittery skin flap, long arms and legs, massive claws, a thick tail, and two red, half broken horns. He was tiny, only being about 4-5 ft tall.

Tango was clearly a Shayton. He had red wings, a thick tail, large claws, and red eyes. “Okay, getting a little close.” Tango pushed his friend away a bit, who growled and went right back to winding himself around Tango’s feet. Both were near a volcano and only a few meters from a heated vent, though neither seemed bothered by it.

“I’m going to fall and my clothes are going to burn up in the lava and I’ll be naked.” Tango pushed him away but was right back to being trapped in place. “Okay, I know you’re a glyk and they go into heat or whatever, but please don’t tempt me. Mating season isn’t over yet.”

“Why not?” Zedaph purred out, eyeing another glyk who passed by. “Hi, Keralis!” Keralis had the same build but had dark blue hair and red eyes.

“Oh, uh. Hi! Tango! Is he bothering you?”

“Only in his usual Zedaph way.” Tango chuckled. “When I met two aliens, I never expected to have one wanting so much to fuck.”

Keralis chuckled and sat down. “That’s Zedaph for you.”

All three turned when Impulse came into view, waving himself with a paper fan. “Oh, jeez. How can you guys handle this?”

“In my old life, I wouldn’t!” Zedaph purred out. Everyone gave him an odd look. “Oh. Right. I’ve never told you. This isn’t our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think Shaytons were my only species, did you?


	9. Aliens and Shaytons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a look at Zedaph and his crew, plus one and why they're around Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm so tired

EX had been tasked with gathering who they had so far. Things were… kind of crazy. He knocked on the door to Doc’s apartment and waited for him to answer. Nothing. He knocked again. “Doc? It’s me, EX! Answer the damn door!” Knocked again.

“I’m coming!” Doc opened the door a few moments later, half dressed and his hair a mess. “Yes?” He was out of breath.

“What the hell were you doing?”

Doc sighed. “You woke me up from a nightmare. I was taking an afternoon nap in the tub.”

EX stared before figuring being part Water Shayton meant Doc had to be in water a lot. “Okay. Well, Xisuma wants us all on the east side of the city. Come by soon.” EX left and went to find Mumbo and Iskall.

He found Iskall face first in a tree planted into a space of the sidewalk; the small Shayton was digging into the dirt and eating away at worms he found. “Uh..” Iskall looked up and smiled. “Hi! EX! What are you doing here?”

“Meet us on the east side of the city. Xisuma wants us.” He left Iskall to keep eating worms.

The next person was Grian, who was currently making odd noises as he looked for someone to interact with. EX walked up to him and jumped when the hermit screeched. “What the hell?!”

“Haven’t you heard of social calling? When Air Shaytons get too lonely, we call.” Grian smiled. “Glad you’re here.”

“YOU WERE LONELY SO YOU DECIDED TO SCREECH?!”

“Not decided. Instinct. Why are you here?”

“Just- meet me on the east side of the city asap!” EX took off, hoping to get Mumbo.

Finally, he grabbed Mumbo. Well, more like he was grabbed and had the mustached man cover his mouth. He watched two strange creatures, Impulse, and a Shayton he assumed to be Tango walk by. ‘_Impulse is still human… Thank god he’s not been made into some weird creature._’

One of the strange beings perked his head up and spoke to Tango. “I smell someone.” Tango paused and sniffed the air.

“I do too, Zedaph. Hey! Who’s out there?!” Tango sniffed and made his way to Mumbo and EX. However, Zedaph was faster and tackled EX to the ground, clasping his massive jaws around his throat but only applying enough pressure to cause pain.

“Speak!” the other creature hissed out, pinning Mumbo down despite being half his size.

Mumbo whimpered and EX spoke, which was hard with teeth clamped around his throat. “I was just coming to get Mumbo because Xisuma wanted him and others! I-if you want, you can come too! Just call off your guard… things!”

“They’re gliks,” Impulse stated. He whistled and the two were freed. “They’re an alien species that… Well, I don’t even know. They can do a lot of damage though. Tango is a rare Magma Shayton so they guard him from danger.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that Magma was a subspecies of Fire Shaytons. “Alright,” Mumbo started. “Uh… nice to meet you, I guess? Uhm… Do you want to come with us to meet our friend? There’s safety in numbers!”

Tango seemed to ponder this, small flames burning the grass at his feet. “Sure, why not? But Zedaph and Keralis stay with me. If you try anything, they’ll be on you in half a second.” Both of the males nodded in agreement and began taking the aliens, Shayton, and human to the meeting spot.

“Sheesh, never expected Tango to have guards…” EX muttered to himself.

The walk to the east side of the city was quiet and tense. If EX or Mumbo got too close to Tango or Impulse, they got a nip to their ankles from the glyk pair. As they approached, they saw a new human with the group. He was tall, had blonde hair, pale skin, and wore a white hoodie.

EX picked up on some words as they got closer. Python was speaking. “I’m glad I know you, Jevin. You help me remember that not all humans are bad…” Jevin smiled and put a flower crown on Python’s head, who purred and hugged him.

Cub made a noise to signal EX and the others were here; he was sitting against a tree with fresh bandages on his wound. Scar was standing near Doc and Joe while TFC was with Mumbo and Cleo. Grian had taken his spot near Xisuma and was smirking as he thought of new ways to prank the demigod. Stress was sitting down near Cub, keeping him cool with her ice powers. A small, brown rabbit sat beside her, idly looking about.

As soon as everyone noticed the group thanks to Cub, the rabbit became who was clearly Wels without armor. Xisuma sighed and waved everyone closer. “Alright. So, there’s no easy way to put this…” He rubbed his forehead.

“We’re all… not supposed to be like this. We were on a Minecraft world called Hermitcraft and we were all friends!”

“Oh, I know that!” Zedaph purred out. “I don’t know how I know but I just know that we’re all meant to be together!”

Xisuma blinked in shock while everyone else had varying levels of confusion. Even EX was confused, but he spoke up. “We have everyone but False and Ren. We need to convince them that… well, killing Shaytons for their wings is not helping our situation at all!”

Doc glared towards Mumbo. “Yes, and having a psychopath in our presence is completely fucking helping…” That earned a hiss from TFC, which made Doc shudder and back away a bit.

“You don’t get to talk about Mumbo like that,” TFC growled out. “He’s good. Just happened to have a bad stroke of luck.”

Doc rolled his eyes and turned to Jevin. “So? You’ve been quiet.”

Jevin moved his hoodie a bit to show that he had a massive scar on his throat and signed a few times. Doc’s face fell flat. “O-oh. You’re mute.” Jevin nodded with a kind smile.

Python spoke up. “question.” Everyone turned to him. “Uhm… Why should we try to go back to this other world? I’m happy! I have Cub and my friends!”

Doc pointed out his prosthetic arm. “Because I’m 99% sure Mumbo didn’t hit me with his car in the other world. If this Hermitcraft really does exist, then let’s go back and be all friends again and forget the downward spiral I call my life.”


	10. Changes

Moon idly waved her tail as she waited for her partner. This time, it wasn’t Poochen. She knew he had done his work. A figure walked into the woods and Moon jumped down, purring out a greeting. The figure jumped and chuckled; they were masculine. “You scared me.”

“Figured. You jumped about 10 feet in the air,” She joked, which earned a playful smack from her partner. “Alright, let’s get to the point. Why did you want to meet up?”

“Well, I’m questioning if allowing you to have that little bit of control over the server was… a good idea. I know it was so little and all I could give without Xisuma noticing, but… Maybe you and Poochen went too far?”

“Listen. I know you’re worried but aren’t you at least interested in all of the changes?” Moon smiled. “It’s actually pretty damn cool, if you ask me.” She held a clawed hand to her chest in pride.

The figure shuffled in place in discomfort, tail waving worriedly. “Xisuma’s friends hate each other. My friends hate each other! This can’t be right, Moon!” He took a step forward. “I’m out. Give me back what power I gave you so I can fix the mess you refuse to do anything about.”

Moon lowered her ears, giving no effort to conceal her anger. “You don’t get to have it back! For once in my life, I’m in control! You’re not getting anything!” Her tail lashed wildly and she flexed her hands, showing off her sharp claws.

“I’ll just tell everyone where you are! They don’t want to hate each other forever!”

“They’ll figure it out! You’re not taking away my control!” She hissed and swiped her claws against her partner’s face when he stepped towards her. “I’ll wipe your memories too. I’ll destroy who you are…” She raised a clawed hand and summoned blue magic, channeling it into her partner. “I won’t ever give this up…

* * *

Iskall hummed as he tried his best to make a flower crown. Everyone was… trying to get along for Xisuma, who claimed to know of a better life. Iskall hoped it was real, though Xisuma revealing himself has Mosica sure helped his case. A demigod was to be respected and rarely questioned, after all.

He looked up and held up the flower crown to Python before pausing and laughing at the sight of Cub covered in flowers and flower crowns as Python made more. “Dude, X’s apartment is going to be a huge mess of flowers by the end of this!” He chuckled.

Cub raised a hand. “My allergies are killing me but I’ll take it for Py.” He gave a thumbs up and lowered his hand. Python double checked his bandages to make sure they didn’t come undone before going back to making flower crowns.

“You’re getting better, Iskall! Doc? How are you coming along?”

Doc showed the Grass Shayton his rather… messy flower crown. “I only have one eye. I have no depth perception.”

“I only have one eye and I’m doing great!” Iskall pointed out, tossing a flower crown onto Doc’s head. “3 points!”

“Python, do we really have to do this?” Mumbo asked, his flower crowns amazingly put together despite there only being 2 so far. “I appreciate it and all, but my hands are cramping…”

“No, but I thought it’d be nice!” He purred when Mumbo got up and walked over to TFC, who was eating some cheap noodle lunch while reading a book he had brought along. He sat down next to his adoptive father and smiled.

Iskall turned back to Python. “I think this is relaxing.”

“I guess it is. Plus, it keeps Grian still,” Doc muttered, eying towards Grian tangled up in string and flowers. Grian laughed but never bothered to struggle nor ask for help. “He’ll give up sooner or later and ask for one of us to cut him out.”

“Let’s hope it’s a while,” Cub pointed out. “I don’t know how you handle his energy.”

“Neither do I,” Doc chuckled. Iskall watched Python get up to gather more string to bind the flowers together and looked to Doc when the other asked Cub a question. “So, are you two a thing or…?”

Cub poked his head up from the pile of flowers covering his face. “…Are you and Grian a thing?”

“No, no. You don’t get to answer a question with a question. Answer me first then I’ll answer you.” Doc raised an eyebrow, making Cub laugh then groan in pain.

“I think so. He won’t leave me alone and he grooms me all the damn time. Not that I mind because it’s literally what Grass Shaytons do, but… Hey, wait. How come you don’t groom anybody, Iskall?”

“I do. Mainly I have to do Mumbo in the morning when he refuses to even brush his hair. Drives me crazy! I just don’t do it in public. People give us odd looks. I don’t know why humans think licking is weird.” Iskall hummed and finished up another crown.

“Because they don’t have rough tongues like us. Or like cats. We have cat tongues and humans are too stupid to understand that.” Doc jumped when Jevin made a noise from the couch, where he had been watching TV. “…Most humans.”

Xisuma came from his room, sighing. “Has anyone seen EX or Scar? They went off to grab Cleo and Joe for today and have yet to come back.”

Everyone shook their heads. “Dammit. EX isn’t answering his phone and I don’t think Scar has one. I hope they’re okay.” He grabbed the remote and looked to Jevin. “Mind if I change it?”

Jevin motioned for Xisuma that he was fine with it and Xisuma changed it to the news. “I want to know the weather for the upcoming days. We may have to travel.”

Jevin tugged on Xisuma’s sleeve and pointed to the TV to get him to pay attention to the breaking news story that had been going on when they turned it. Xisuma read out the headline. “Local demigod Tovin responsible for 3 deaths, witnesses say.” The room fell silent. “THAT SON OF A BITCH.”


	11. Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go to hell and everyone is hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of what was gonna be a chapter but it's so long with so much

Scar yelped and dove into a large trashcan, narrowly avoiding being hit with a damaging spell. He dug around to the bottom of the trash and whimpered softly, tears running down his face and blood matting his hair and clothes. EX had wandered away and came back completely insane!

Scar jumped when the trashcan was knocked somewhere; he had to press his hands against the sides to stop himself from flying out and back into the path of danger. He heard EX’s voice echo through the city. “Where the fuck is Mosica?!”

Scar felt the trashcan get knocked around again and was barely able to keep ahold of himself, his head smacking against the hard plastic and the lid rattling as trash fell out. He silently begged for his life. For EX to spare him! He’d do anything to just be able to run away and never look back!

A hand reached in and grabbed him by the wings, making his body instantly curl up with his knees to his chest and tail under his body. He couldn’t even struggle! This was often a position used by mother Shaytons to carry their hyperactive young and did no damage to the wings whatsoever, but did trigger their instinct to keep their feet and tail off the ground; it was much like a kitten curling up when the mother grabbed it.

“I’ll do whatever you want! Just don’t kill me!” Scar screamed those words to be heard over the sounds of scared citizens. He was turned to face Doc, who had blood running down a massive gash across his forehead and was bleeding from various wounds across his chest.

“Doc!” Scar never thought he’d be so happy to see someone else! Even if it was Doc, the man who almost drowned him for attacking Grian!

“Let’s get you to safety!” He carried Scar across the city, throwing his jacket over the Night Shayton to keep him from burning. “Xisuma gathered everyone up at Avnag’s shrine!” He dodged a spell by flying up and spreading his white wings to ride of the winds created by EX’s rampage.

Scar curled up into as tight of a ball as he could as Doc used the winds to maneuver his way to safety, each twist and turn making Scar want to puke. Soon, the flying became smooth and all Scar could hear was Doc’s exhausted panting and his loud wingbeats. They dipped down and Doc landed, dropping Scar as he collapsed.

Scar uncurled and saw that Doc had been injured in his flee to safety. He had a massive wound to his lower back and his legs remained unmoving despite Doc trying to lift himself up. “D-dammit… I can’t feel my legs, Scar!” He looked to the other with tears running down his face. “I-I can’t move them!”

Scar gulped and crawled over to the Storm Shayton, dragging him to a pond and lowering him into a shallow part while he sat in the shade to think over things. Doc whimpered and let his wings spread out, occasionally checking back to his legs as if he wanted to make sure he still had them. “Am I paralyzed? He hit me hard, Scar! It was… horrible! Felt like thousands of bolts of electricity hitting me! I’m surprised I didn’t fall from the sky!”

“It’ll be okay… Where… Where’s Avnag’s shrine?” He looked around for some help despite the forest being silent. It was eerie moving from a panicking city to a forest so quiet one could hear the grass brush against low hanging, half dried leaves. He found nobody.

“You know the volcano a few miles from town?” _Oh no. _“Yep. It’s at the base.”

“Legend has it that, when Avnag and his siblings fell, their shrines were stuck by natural disasters…” Scar started, recalling what his mother had told him. “These disasters made it where worshippers could not reach them safely, making the ones who did truly special and worthy of being chosen as messengers for when the gods were able to return…”

Doc continued from where Scar left off, all too familiar with the tale. “When the gods returned, the shrines became safe and had paths created for worshippers, but some of them still hold danger if one is too careless and does not heed the warnings of the gods.”

Scar sighed. “I’ll carry you.”

“No offense, but you’re a damn twig and I have the, as Iskall called it yesterday, “chonk” of a Water Shayton.” Doc tried to lift himself again but found his legs still not moving. “Though I guess we don’t have much of a choice…”

Scar nodded and picked Doc up, holding the other close as they walked through the woods. Scar put Doc’s jacket over himself to stop sunburn as they walked and, as they got closer to the heat of the volcano, Scar had to set him in puddles or ponds to rehydrate. “This is going to be a long walk…”

* * *

Python pushed himself closer to Cub as they hid in an alleyway. Cub was still too injured to travel far so the trip to Avnag’s shrine was out of the question for him. Staying at Xisuma’s apartment meant they had been attacked and barely gotten away.

Not every part of Python got away. His left arm was missing and both eyes were badly damaged, blinding him. He could see shape and movement but that was starting to fade away, scaring the poor Flowering as he tried to remember what Cub and his friends looked like; he wanted to imprint it into his mind forever.

“Cub? After all this is over and I’m blind… Can you do me a favor?” Python asked his question very softly, running fingers over Cub’s damaged bandages and using some magic to help the still lingering wounds heal. “I just want you to describe stuff to me. Like how I’d see them.”

Cub tilted his head, though Python barely noticed it. “Give me an example.”

“Like flowers! They’re bright but not too bright. Tulips can be of many colors like red, orange, yellow, and so much more! They have these amazingly shaped petals that have the right curve to the top to make it look so… perfect. Their stems may be small but their leaves cover almost the entirety of it, making the tulip be wrapped in a warm blanket it created itself! Their petals show off the right amount of sunlight and they taste pretty sweet too!”

Cub chuckled. “You’ve eaten tulips before?”

Python felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. “They… cure upset stomachs…” Cub laughed, which made the Grass Shayton hide his face in his wings. “Okay, okay! I eat them sometimes just for fun! They taste so nice!” He whimpered and felt a hand on his shoulder. Python slowly uncovered his face, struggling to see what Cub was doing.

The smell of flowers hit him as Cub placed a surviving flower crown on his head, adjusting it so it fit perfectly. “There we go,” Cub purred out. Python couldn’t help but to grin and lay his head on Cub’s chest, mindful of his wounds.

“Py? I promise that I’ll describe everything to you using the same wonder you hold for everyone and everything.”

“Thank you.” Python blinked, aware of his vision reaching its end within the next hour. He licked Cub’s nose and purred, setting his thick tail on Cub’s thin and feeling the Night Shifter curl his tail around Python’s. “I’m glad the last thing I get to see is you…”

* * *

Mumbo panted as he carried Grian in his mouth. He was in his beast form and had to be careful not to hurt the other as he carried the other much like a crocodile would her children. Grian squawked out complaints but Mumbo ignored it, running on all fours to reach safety. TFC was running beside him with Iskall clinging firmly to his back, fear plastered across the Grass Shayton’s face. Mumbo felt Joe adjust himself on his back and Cleo gripped Mumbo’s shoulders tighter.

They ran until they hit the deepest area of the woods, where Mumbo dropped everyone and collapsed. Cleo jumped off his back and pet Mumbo’s head, healing any rot that wanted to strip away his brown fur and thick skin. Wendigos did, after all, rot slowly in their beast form and it was never pretty.

“Dad, I’m worried…” Cleo mumbled out, looking to TFC. Mumbo noticed Grian and Iskall give odd looks and remembered that neither himself nor Cleo had made it known that TFC adopted them young. Cleo had been adopted first after her mother, the goddess of life called Trelita, asked TFC to care for her because the realm of the gods was not fit for a demigod. Joe had been next, being only a year younger than Cleo. He had been found wandering about the woods at only a few years old after a storm took him away from his parents. Mumbo had been last after a fire that killed his father on a drunken hunting trip.

Joe gently slid off Mumbo and sat down, adjusting his half broken glasses. “I’m worried too, Cleo. We all are.”

“I’m worried about if this exhaustion will kill me,” Mumbo muttered out, his voice rough and not too far off from sounding like he smoked 3 packs a day for 30 years.

Iskall walked over to Grian and sniffed him, scrunching up his nose. “Did you really have to hold him in your mouth, Mumbo? Now he smells like death.”

“Fastest way out of town…” Mumbo flicked his tail and pointed his nose to a nearby stream. “Use that.”

“That stream is pretty small,” Grian pointed out. “But, if it makes me smell like anything other than week old roadkill, I’ll take it.” He took off his sweater and jeans, going to wash them and himself.

“So, uh.” Iskall started. “You three all know TFC but how?”

“He adopted us,” all three siblings managed to say at the same time. They blinked before each of them fell into varying degrees of laughter.

“My mom, who is his aunt, left him with me. So, his cousin is his daughter,” Cleo non chantingly hummed out.

“Poor choice of wording there, Cleo,” Joe chuckled. “But, after a storm washed away my home and took me away from my parents, TFC adopted me. Raised me beside Cleo.”

“My dad decided to take infant me on a druken hunting trip and stashed me away in rocks as the forest burned in a fire he started. Then TFC found me.”

Iskall blinked before shrugging. “Alright. Mumbo, you never told me you were adopted by a demigod.”

“Demigod of destruction,” TFC pointed out. “Nobody wishes to be connected to one. I made Mumbo, Cleo, and Joe promise to not tell anyone unless they felt they had to. They have hard enough lives and they certainly don’t need me to ruin it by existing.”


	12. Revalations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I hate this chapter being short but I didn't feel like more would fit.

Ren yelled and ducked just in time to avoid a car being thrown in his direction. He took off in a random direction and prayed that he would live. He spotted False being herded by the two local weird dogs that guarded Tango and just decided to join in being with her. “IF YOU PROTECT US, I’LL BE FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOU AND ALL SHAYTONS!”

The two creatures looked to Tango, who nodded. They all began heading to behind a building, where Impulse was waiting and helping people into a basement. “Tango! You brought along two Shayton hunters?!”

“I can’t let them die to Tovin. I don’t want anyone to die to his methods of killing…” Ren saw Tango shudder and recalled the stories of Tovin torturing others before killing them. Impulse hesitated before nodding in understanding and the two hunters were herded inside by the odd creatures.

“Zedaph. Keralis. Keep an eye on them. Tango and I are going to look for more survivors.” Both ran off and Ren turned around, shocked at the sight of so many humans and Shaytons together. He glanced at False, who seemed shocked too.

Both slowly began to realize that, at this moment, there was no species or gender or race. There were only scared beings silently begging to survive. Ren took a step forward and made his way into the group, sitting down and allowing himself to become just like them: creatures huddling together to comfort everyone’s fear. False hesitated before sitting next to Ren and petting a small Shayton hatchling that managed to tumble over.

“False?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“Let’s… put our differences aside. Forever. Let’s stop hunting these.... well, Let’s just stop hunting Shaytons.” Ren jumped when a Grass Shayton crawled into his lap and curled up tightly in fear. “…They’re people. Like us.”

False nodded. “People like us.”

* * *

Xisuma panted at the heat and cursed himself for being the one to offer going into the volcano. Stress couldn’t because it would literally kill her and Terebellum stayed with her for protection. Everyone else had been scattered during the attacks.

He yelled when some rocks crumbled under his feet and he gripped the hot wall to steady himself as he scooted along the now thinner path. Avnag’s shrine was on the surface but Xisuma had an undeniable urge to go inside. Felt like he might get better results. He trusted his gut but still had to be careful as not to meet a premature death by lava. Could demigods even die?

He didn’t want to test that out. Xisuma walked along the path once it got thicker. The air was unbearable and the heat got even worse as he neared lava. In Hermitcraft, he’d be uncaring about the lava because of his fire resistance armor; this wasn’t Hermitcraft. He had no second chances.

The ground below him crumbled and Xisuma couldn’t grip the wall in time. He slid towards the lava with a loud yell and awaited the painful death coming. Someone grabbed him and pulled him up, setting him to a far more stable area of the path. Xisuma panted and laid back, laughing wearily. “Thank you…”

He looked to his savior. They were a tall man with green hair with dark tips; it was long enough to cover down to his nose. His skin was gray and he wore a cloak decorated with chains. He also had a pair of yellowish horns on his head, both curving back. “…Are you Avnag?”

“Yah. Ya lucky I here ta save ya, y’know?” _Ohgood god how was Xisuma going to handle that thick accent? _He couldn’t quite place where it was from but it was definitely foreign and southern. Reminded him of Doc speaking German mixed with Joe’s southern twang.

“Uh… yeah. Thanks?” Xisuma got up and Avnag grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back to the shrine. Terebellum and Stress paused upon seeing the god drag the demigod by the wrist much like an angry mother would with a misbehaving toddler in public.

“Wait till I tell ya mother tat ya almost got yaself killed acting like a damned idiot!” Xisuma let Avnag continue on his rant, which was filled with quite a few swears. It lasted for a few minutes before Avnag finished with, “-and ya mum would have my damn ass for letting ya sorry ass get killed!”

“Who is my mom?” Xisuma couldn’t stop the question from exiting his mouth.

“…Aw, shit. Ya noticed tat odd change, huh? Ya, Poochen and Moon did sum weird shit and I just as confused as y’all are, k? Yah, Trelita ya mum. My sister. Tho I guess all da gods are my brothers or sisters…” Avnag shrugged. “ya my nephew. Same with tat twin of ya’s. Where da fuq is he?”

Terebellum spoke up. “Uhm… currently killing a lot of people in the city. We wanted to get your help in calming him.”

Avnag growled loudly and plants around him died a little, the various objects on his blocky, stone shrine glowing before exploding. “HE WAT?! OH, I AM GUNNA KICK HIS ASS!”

“Please, do! And ask him what the hell he’s thinking!” Xisuma hissed out, makings going dark green. “Honestly, the fucking nerve…”

“It isn’t him.” They all turned and Xisuma recognized the shapeshifter as Poochen right away, though he didn’t know why. He had seen them somewhere before. He was sure of that. “Moon convinced me to change the world and he helped. To some degree. Basically, Tovin is why you’re here.”


	13. Stories, Stories, Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: abuse tactics

_Evil Xisuma stepped carefully amongst the bushes Python had placed just a few days ago. He didn’t want anyone knowing that this was the path he had been using for the past month- maybe a week or so longer. His eyes darted around in paranoia as he walked; he could only hear his breathing in his helmet. It made him shudder._

_ “Evil X? What are you doing here?” Evil Xisuma turned around and saw his twin looking at him worriedly. “It’s late and you’re still sick…” Xisuma was right. EX was getting over a nasty cold. His nose still ran and he still had the chills._

_ “Well, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be doing admin work!” EX shuffled in place and tried not to let Xisuma detect that he had managed to gain control of the passage of time. It was minor and didn’t matter much, but EX needed something small that changed how the world worked._

_ “And you’re up to no good, are you?” Xisuma stepped towards EX before laughing at his twin’s fearful expression. “Ohmygod I got you good!”_

_ “…Moon? What the hell are you doing shifting into Xisuma?!” EX waved his hand to the nearby shopping district. “What if one of them wandered in?! We’d both be banned!”_

_ Moon glowed and became her usual self, using a clawed hand to send magic that took EX’s helmet off. “And? I think I have his voice and personality down pat!” She began walking, motioning for the other to follow. “I even fooled you! I’m sure any of those idiots won’t be able to tell the difference.”_

_ “Yeah. Some of them could be hit with a clue bat and not notice… Mainly that Mumbo.” EX chuckled. “Anyways, I got control over time. I’m not going to do much with it. I can’t, honestly. I can make it day or night but…”He squeaked when Moon’s tail ran under his chin, his face growing red. _

_ “Don’t worry. That’s enough.” Moon chuckled and gently grabbed EX’s hand. “You did wonderfully. May I have that power?” She used another hand to bring his face close to hers, lowering her voice and speaking with a loud purr._

_ “Uh… y-yeah…” EX felt his face get hot and knew it was even redder. He was used to her flirting but she had been getting more intense over the past week. It made EX a little confused but all he knew was that every sense was telling him to just say ‘fuck it’ and run away with her._

_ Moon chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Just give it up and we can live together…” She stepped away, leaving EX’s legs weak and his heart wanting more. “You, after all, want a life where you’re as equal as your twin, hm? One where people worship you? You will not be Evil Xisuma anymore, but Tovin. Just let me have that power…”_

_ Evil Xisuma walked over to her and extended his hand. He thought he was in love. He thought Moon was truly his soulmate and they’d spend the rest of time together. However, he was lonely and did not fully know the difference between crushes and love. All he knew was that Moon made him feel important, and he loved that._

_ She grabbed his hand and he gave control over to her. “Thank you. I promise. As soon as this world is changed, I’ll find you. And we can live happily…” She shifted into a bat and took off. EX sighed and leaned against a tree._

_ “Did I do the right thing?”_

* * *

“Did I do the right thing?” Poochen asked. “I knew Moon was unstable. I knew she wanted some level of control over something. She’s been hurt and abused so much and… she doesn’t handle it as well as me. I let her convince me this was the right path for her mental health but…” He looked to Xisuma, Terebellum, Stress, and Avnag. “I think maybe I was wrong…”

Terebellum growled, tail lashing. “So, she played with emotions just to get power?”

“Ya do tat?” Avnag said.

“I don’t. I flirt for one night stands or maybe a new fuck buddy. Moon flirts as an abuse tactic, using it to manipulate innocent people into doing wrong. Do not, and I fucking repeat, ever compare me with an abuser.”

Stress spoke up. “Well, how do we stop her? She manipulated EX and now he’s gone crazy!”

Avnag looked to Xisuma. “Ya do tat. Ya can make ya twin stable. It how y’all made. He lets ya want risk. Ya let him have humanity. Ya just need ta use ya powers and be one again.”

Xisuma’s confused look must have given it away, so Poochen spoke up. “In this universe, you were one person. Xonian. But, when you were young, you watched your father die to another demigod’s attacks while you hid. The trauma forced you to split into two, with one representing the stability you wish you still had and the other representing the corruption you had seen. If you become Xonian again, it’ll calm him and make you a stable person again.”

Xisuma was now aware of the many eyes on him. He wanted to shrink away and hide forever. “EX and I are not the same person. Back in Hermitcraft, we were anything but!”

“Well, what’s your story there?” Stress asked. She covered her mouth and Xisuma chuckled. “Why are you laughing?”

“Back on Hermitcraft, we never asked about pasts. You just… did your thing and made friends. Seems like maybe some of that still remains in you. You realized you weren’t meant to question pasts.” Xisuma stood up, walking over to Poochen. “You are helping me get my twin back to his usual, non-threatening self!”

“How so?” Poochen raised an eyebrow and leaned back.

“You’re a shapeshifter. I have a plan to use that.”

* * *

Doc whimpered and laid at the bottom on the lake. His gills moved idly as he took in the water. Scar was on the surface, wondering what to do. They had decided to rest and hope Xisuma understood why they didn’t come. During that time, Doc had wanted to lay in water and ended up at the bottom.

Scar could be seen talking to someone and they dove in after a few moments. A shapeshifter? Doc sat up and waved to the shapeshifter, who shifted into a Water Shayton and stood next to him, tilting her head. “What are you doing down here?” She asked.

“I got stuck. When Tovin attacked, he paralyzed me. I… honestly just want to go home.” He sighed. The shapeshifter gently picked him up and swam up, both surfacing and going over to Scar, who purred. “Thanks.”

She set Doc down and stretched, shifting back to her normal form. “Yeah, no worries. By the way, who are you?”

“Doc.”

“Scar.”

“Sweet! I’m Moon!”


	14. Another Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, suicide

Evil Xisuma didn’t know much right now. He knew that he wanted to destroy and kill and maim. But, why? This couldn’t be who he was… He opened his eyes and found Xisuma standing before him, blood running from various wounds and making the twin weak. EX tried to speak but his mouth refused to move. His brain refused to act.

He wanted to beg for help. To scream that he was sorry for ever falling for Moon’s tactics. He wanted to hug his twin and sob into his shoulder while begging for everything to be okay.

Xisuma took a few steps forward, limping and shaking. He was injured severely and it made EX’s heart break. EX looked around for someone to help, but he spotted what seemed to be a clone of Xisuma sneaking up on him, magic at the ready. He knew that Xisuma had used a shapeshifter as a distraction. It felt like this wasn’t the first time he had done it.

However, EX couldn’t stop himself from rushing forward. From plunging a sword into his twin’s chest and feeling warm blood run down his hands. Xisuma looked at him in shock and whimpered, life starting to fade from his eyes. His world went to black

* * *

EX was back again. He opened his eyes and saw a ruined city. His friends were gone… some were dead, some were hiding, and others were missing. Python was clinging to Cub’s mangled body while sobbing loudly. Xisuma was motionless before him. Cleo was trying to help Joe away as he slowly bled out. Had EX done this? What kind of monster was he?!

Moon walked up beside him and he noticed Doc and Scar with dull looks upon their faces. She was controlling them. “You’ve done more damage than last time!” She laughed and EX let his world fade to black again. This wasn’t how it was meant to end up!

* * *

EX had become all too used to blacking out and coming back for only short spans. He had no concept of the passage of time but it seemed like a few weeks had passed. Death kept being a common theme for him to come back to.

From the count he could keep, Python, Doc, Scar, and Grian were the only ones left alive. Doc and Scar were still under Moon’s control while Python was a prisoner. Grian had clearly led a few resistance groups but they all failed. He knew that his stupid deal with Moon while he was acting like a lovestruck idiot was what led up to this!

It was all his fault. He had killed them. He had damaged them. He destroyed them. He could never do anything to make it up. He just… He just found no other way out. So, he waited until he was sure he had a few minutes of control and went into the volcano. Avnag watched him pass by but made no effort to stop him. He had played this game a few times with EX before and watched him fail each and every time.

EX looked to the god of death and sighed. “I’m sorry…” His voice sounded like It hadn’t been used in weeks.

“…Ya gots another chance, kid.” Avnag turned away and let EX stare down at the lava below.

“…I’m sorry.” He jumped in and focused on the pain. The pain he deserved. His world faded to black one final time.


	15. Intermission: Py and Cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think the story was over, did you? Nah. I have so much more planned! It'll all be explained in its own time but, for now, some fluff. This chapter has shipping elements so if you don't like it, just move along.

_This takes place shortly after Python goes blind._

Python saw nothing. He smelled blood and his arm stump hurt like hell, but he couldn’t see anything. He had fallen asleep while hiding from Tovin. “Cub? Are you there?”

“Yeah, I am.” Python let out a sigh of relief at hearing the other’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“I will be, Cub. Don’t worry. I can’t see anything but… I feel happy just knowing I still have you…”

“I feel happy that you’re okay.” Cub pulled the other close. “I’m still hurting a lot, though. I don’t think I can move from this spot without causing some damage…” He sighed and Python could hear the sadness in his voice. “If Tovin comes back, please… Leave me.”

“I’m not! I can still fight! The attack cauterized my arm!”

“And you can’t carry me with one arm. I don’t want you to die…” Cub rested his head on Python’s shoulder. “I can’t lose you… I care about you too much…”

“And if Tovin attacks, we die together! I won’t leave you ever again! Cub, you’re all I have left!” Python scooted closer to the Night Shayton. “Honestly, I don’t care if we can’t have kids or if we have to be out at different times of day… We’ve been friends long enough… I know so much about you and…”

Python gave the other a quick peck on the cheek. “Even if our life is short from here on out, I want to spend the rest of him with you.” He heard Cub chuckle warmly.

“I’d like that.”


	16. Let's Do This again!

EX woke up suddenly and gasped. He took a marker from his dresser and rolled up a shirt sleeve, showcasing countless marks. He added another one, muttering. “37th time…” He rolled it back down and set the marker away, walking out of his mess of a room. He paused upon seeing the door to Xisuma’s room, but decided this time around would not wake him.

He made his way out the door after putting up his glamour and took off towards the woods, ignoring Mumbo’s greeting as he walked by. “If Python hadn’t been attacked by Scar, then Cub wouldn’t get hurt. He’d be in fighting form!” He muttered to himself. EX weaved his way through the woods until he came across Scar confronting Python. As soon as the Night Shayton lunged, EX ran up and kicked him in the face, sending him falling to the ground.

“Go to Cub. Tell him not to worry. I have this.” EX turned to Python as he spoke. Python only nodded and ran. He remembered his first time around. Scar had killed Python to get revenge for Cub hunting on his land, which made both Night Shaytons kill each other. He needed everyone to live and be able to fight.

Scar got up and hissed at EX, who dropped his glamour and made the other freeze. “Don’t freak out. Just leave for now, and meet me up here in three days at sunset.” He turned and walked to where Python had gone, leaving Scar with one final parting message. “Don’t attack anyone unless they attack you first. Demigod’s orders.”

He ran after Python and found the Grass Shayton talking to Cub; EX ducked away to hide. “EX just saved me! Scar was about to attack and he rushed in, kicking him!”

“…I’m sorry, Py. I’m just… distracted, I guess. I’ve been having these odd dreams that I’m in another world…” Cub sighed and took the other into a hug. “I dreamt that I died in your arms after the other world was destroyed. Changed? I don’t really know, if I’m honest. These dreams are… disturbing.” He ran his clawed hands through Python’s hair, who purred.

“I had those dreams once, too. But, something weird happened and I know it wasn’t a dream, Cub! We used to be friends!” EX had to stop himself from doing a little victory dance. Python’s memory was back and it seemed like Cub was his next target.

He snuck away and began going back home after putting his glamour up, making a mental note of the city’s many alleyways this time around. He’d need to make sure they were clear before Moon did her thing.

EX had done this many, many times. This was his 37th time, to be exact. The first few times had been confusing for him, with him eventually dying to Xisuma and waking up in bed. It was only after about the 12th time of waking back up after death did Poochen approach him.

Poochen had told him that Moon had control of everything but the one, small aspect EX had given her to kickstart her rise to power- Time. When he died, he automatically reset time to when he first woke up. Both talked it over and decided that they had to try to get the hermitcraft members to remember their past lives in order to defeat Moon. After all, each returned memory of Hermitcraft was a small hit to Moon’s control.

She had picked up on this, of course. She began taking control of him but couldn’t seem to do it earlier than 3 weeks from when EX woke up. She could never keep him under control for more than a year and occasional lapses let EX start the cycle over again.

EX walked into his apartment and walked into Xisuma’s room, noting that he was gone. Just what he needed. He looked to the drawings on his twin’s wall. He himself had disguised them as children’s drawings so Xisuma wouldn’t be confused before he got his memory back.

He grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons, drawing a picture of Python and flower crowns with his friends on it, hanging it up with a push pin. The other drawings were hints to EX on how to help his friends if his own memory was lost. The one with Xisuma had been the hardest.

The drawing was of Xisuma hugging him in a crater with fire everywhere. He had triggered the volcano erupting to stop Moon from killing his twin but killing himself in the process. That was a far more recent attempt. Part of EX wondered if it stuck.

EX jumped when he heard someone enter the room and e whipped around with a growl, stopping upon seeing Poochen. “Sup?” Poochen asked, leaning against a wall.

“What are you doing here?” EX dragged Poochen to his room and shut the door, locking it. “Xisuma could see you!”

“And? He has memories of last time. They stuck around and will probably do so for a while. Do you know who you need to go after next?”

“Cub. Though, judging by Zedaph having his memories back last time, Tango or Impule could work too. Even that Keralis guy.” EX took off his cloak, angry that it always got in the way. He tossed it aside and tossed on a thin sweater before turning back to Poochen.

Poochen twitched his ears and sighed. “Listen.. I’m… sorry..” He seemed like he had been holding back on that for a while. “For letting Moon… abuse you.”

EX shuddered at the memories of the manipulation and how, once he became aware of his power, she turned physical. “I’d rather not think about it,” He stated. “At least, not until this is over.”

“Promise me you’ll get help? Abuse is…” EX grabbed one of Poochen’s hands and smiled.

“I haven’t died 37 times just to give up on myself.”

* * *

When Xisuma woke up, he was… surprised. Last thing he remembered was EX killing him. Confused, he got up and looked around the house. Not wanting to possibly meet another end at his twin’s hands, X walked outside and made his way to Zedaph. He seemed to remember some stuff.

Why was this happening? He silently talked to himself as he walked towards the volcano. It was going to be a long walk but, if he could get answers from Zedaph, he’d be happy. A voice made him jump and he turned his head to see Ren running to him. “Oh, thank god. Xisuma. I don’t know if you know this but-“

“Is this about Hermitcraft?”

“You know?!” Ren’s mouth dropped. “How?!”

“I’m… Still not sure, Ren. But, I have my theories…” Xisuma looked back towards the volcano, some long buried memories of it killing his twin barely rising and grazing the surface of his mind. “…See if you can find EX, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and I wanna die. I've burned myself out to some degree and I need rest from this story. so, i'll browse and post other stories, but this one is on hiatus.


	17. A New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my groove back! Enjoy the chapter! Kinda sucks but it's gotten my point across so I'm happy with it.

Tango woke up suddenly and looked around. He was in his room, which was a small cave with a pool of lava for him to sleep in. He climbed from the lava and shook himself off, flapping his wings to cool his skin before he got dressed. “What a weird dream…” Tango muttered to himself.

He had dreamt that he was a demon from somewhere called the Nether and he was with his friends, building towers of quartz and fighting the undead. He recalled how Zedaph and Impulse were in his dream. Impulse was the same but Zedaph was some form of elf. He rubbed his head and got dressed, slipping his boots on and adjusting his wings to make sure all of the scales looked nice.

He exited the cave into a larger one and spotted Zedaph and Keralis sleeping together; they were curled up around each other and purring loudly. He shrugged and walked out of the cave system he lived in, searching around. He jumped when he spotted Xisuma sleeping just outside. He must have had a rough night.

Tango gently smacked his chest with his thick tail, waking the other with a loud gasp. “I’m awake!” He yelled, looking around wildly. He looked to Tango and sighed, standing up. “Oh, Tango. Is Zedaph awake?”

Tango shook his head. He knew that the man was acquainted with Zedaph and Keralis but never expected him to actually come by. “How did you get here so quickly, anyways? I doubt you left super early and the volcano is a few miles from town.”

Xisuma blinked and shrugged, stepping back. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared a few feet away. “I can teleport, I guess.” He gave an odd, confused face. Good to know he was just as confused as Tango was. “That’s beside the point. Do you have any odd memories?”

Tango looked back to his dream. Xisuma was an admin of the odd place in his dream, altering coding and making whatever they were doing much more bearable. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Xisuma but, if he was on good terms with the two gliks inside, then maybe he was good. Gliks, after all, did have a great sense of motivations.

“I guess I had a weird dream last night. Zedaph was going on about how this isn’t our world before I went to bed. I dreamt that we were in this weird world and I was from somewhere called the Nether. I was a demon, I guess. Though, if I’m honest, I’d much rather remain how I am. People see us a demons anyways…” Tango shuddered at the slur exiting his mouth.

Shayton could be translated to ‘demon’ and that’s what many saw them as. It had become a slur to many Shaytons and was used in the past to justify killing. It still was an excuse for many hunters. “But, it’s all a silly dream.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

“Oh, come on… You too? Zedaph is acting weird enough and I’m having to blame his heat to actually keep my sanity, but you can’t possibly believe this!” Tango turned to walk away but Xisuma grabbed his arm.

“I can’t prove we were in a world together before, but I can prove that I’m trustworthy.” He smiled before Tango jerked his arm from Xisuma’s grip.

“Prove it. But, be aware that Zedaph and Keralis will wake up if I call. And they will kill you.” He glared at Xisuma.

Xisuma stepped back and let his glamour fall. “I am Mosica, demigod of stability.”

Tango was shocked, that was for sure. He never expected to meet a demigod, let alone one of the few who haven’t gone completely mad with power. He took a step towards Xisuma, tilting his head in confusion. “Okay, so you’re a demigod. But, why are you here?”

“We were all in a world called Hermitcraft and we were all friends. Shaytons and gods didn’t exist. We just… were who we were. Fighting occurred sometimes but it always ended with everyone back to being friends! You were part of a group called Team ZIT, which was you, Impulse, and Zedaph. Doc and Ren were the best of friends and Cub and Scar were even closer! We… well, all loved each other in our own way. We were like a family to some degree.”

Tango looked back to his dream and felt that Xisuma had some point or truth to his words. “So, why are we all changed, then?”

Xisuma waved his cat like tail and sighed. “A god changed it. I’ve been trying to help everyone come back but… I don’t know how.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I died once but I woke up again and it’s like a groundhog day type of situation?”

“Well, Zedaph says he remembers this place. Maybe it has something to do with connecting worlds? Reminding them of their past lives?”

Xisuma gasped and smiled. “Of course! I never thought of that! Tha nk you, Tango!” He hugged the Fire Shayton and took off, teleporting along the way.

Tango cocked an eyebrow but only shook his head and decided to go back to bed. It was too early for this shit.

* * *

EX made his steps silent as he walked towards Cub’s den. He wanted to talk to the former hermit and try to figure out how to connect their worlds together. It had only been a day but he wanted to get as much stuff done as possible before Moon got ahold of him.

EX sighed at the stupid crush he once had on her. She had been abused before, yes, but that gave her no right to abuse others! Poochen had said that they used to be one person who suffered many types of abuse and eventually split. Poochen was the more stable of the two and actually worked on bettering himself. Moon had fallen back on the toxic coping methods Poochen had long ago abandoned. Moon was a very toxic person while Poochen had become a healthy one.

EX walked up to Cub’s den and poked his head inside. “Cub?” He blinked upon seeing Cub curled around Python, both sleeping. Cub yawned and blinked open his eyes, giving EX an odd look.

“What are you doing here?” He sat up and made sure that Python was still asleep. “Terebellum was supposed to meet me.”

“Never mind about them. I want to talk.” EX stepped back, allowing Cub to exit. He almost looked entirely like a different person, for Night Shaytons didn’t have separate genders and therefore never grew facial hair. Cub just had thin hair that was receding due to past stress. “Your dreams lately…”

Cub gave him a shocked look. “How-“

“I spied. But, I think I know how to make them stop. Python says he remembers a place called Hermitcraft. What if I could help you remember too?”

Cub twitched his ears and curved his tail. “I’m listening.” EX grinned and grabbed Cub, dragging him away. “H-hey! What about Python?!”

“He’ll understand later!”


	18. 2 to 4 for Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will I come up with a good chapter name

Xisuma gasped as he sat up in bed. He had fallen off the roof of a building while talking to Tango. He looked around and got up, pausing upon seeing some new drawings. One was of Python making flower crowns and another was of Cub and Scar causing harmless mischief. Didn’t they hate each other in this universe? Who was drawing these?

He shook his head and heard EX walking by. He raced from his room and grabbed his twin’s arm. “You. Me. Talk.” He dragged EX to the table and sat down. EX gave him an odd look until Xisuma glared, making the other backdown.

“what the fuck is going on?! I’ve died twice and woken up the day this all started!”

“You _may_ have died 31 times.” EX gave a sheepish grin. “Basically, when I die, the world gets reset to this day and I have three weeks to set the ground work for someone to get their memories back. I have to connect them to the old world, though you were literally just because I died saving you. Zedaph was just… a fluke.” He shrugged.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Xisuma raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.

“Trust me, I did. But I found that you never remembered it so I kept on until I was sure you had your memories back. But then… Poochen told you what happened and… Well, I figured I was on my own.” He sighed. “I… Xisuma, I was stupid. I let a dumb crush go too far and now Moon’s punishing me over and over. Xisuma. I’m sorry…” EX lowered his head. “I keep killing your friends and… I understand if you hate me. If I’m honest, Moon’s punishments don’t hurt as much as simply… this mess I caused. When we fix this, I’ll leave Hermitcraft forever…”

Xisuma tilted his head when he noticed EX tear up. “…What did she do to punish you?”

“…” EX turned away. “Doesn’t really matter right now, but I know you won’t accept that excuse. Xisuma, she’s a physical person and manipulated me then takes control of me! I have to kill myself 90% of the time just to start over!”

Xisuma sighed and got up, walking over to EX and hugging him. “As annoying as you can be, you don’t deserve abuse. No one does. We’ll work through this and take Moon down.”

“Thanks, but how the hell are we going to do that?” EX sighed loudly, tugging himself out of Xisuma’s hug. “She’s strong and there’s only so much I can do.”

“Well, we can keep getting our friends’ memories back. Who do we have so far?” Xisuma pulled his chair next to EX and grabbed some paper, working on a list. “We can aim for two or three at a time, making this entire mess easier and faster.”

EX smiled and hugged his twin. “Let’s get to work.

* * *

Both of the twins looked over the list they had made with various notes.

Hermits saved

_Cub, Scar, Zedaph, Tango, Grian (?), Python, Jevin (?)_

Hermits needed

_Mumbo, Iskall, TFC, Joe, Wels, Cleo, False, Ren, Doc, Impulse, Keralis, Stress_

Hermits to save

_Mumbo, Iskall, Keralis, Impulse_

“If we take two each, that’ll be four each time and we can help everyone out. You said we need to connect them to the old world, right?” Xisuma watched his twin nod. “Cool. Think you can get Keralis and Impulse while I get Mumbo and Iskall?” Another nod. “Great. Meet me back here at sunset. We’ll start our path.”

* * *

Mumbo stared down at the strange ore before him. Xisuma had taken him and Iskall on a walk in the woods to talk and Mumbo got lost in a nearby cave, exploring until he came across some sort of glowing, red stone. He gently ran his fingers across the stone and was surprised when it glowed brighter. “What is this?” He muttered to himself.

Mumbo dug into the soft dirt around it and found himself transfixed by the red dust that spilled out. It clumped together in small chunks and glowed softly, lighting up the area around him with a red shade. “It’s… stone that’s red?” Mumbo scrunched up his face before putting the clumps in a small coin pouch he carried. It felt too familiar to just ignore.

“I can use this to make a piston feed tape-“ He paused. A piston feed tape? What the hell was that? He looked around when he heard footsteps and saw Iskall peer around the corner. “Mumbo! I was worried! You just walked away from us!”

Mumbo stood from his crouching position and stretched. “Sorry. I got distracted.”

“Well, that’s not like you. Come on. We were going to play Minecraft after this-“ Iskall jumped when Mumbo screamed. “WHAT THEFUCK?!”

“I FOUND REDSTONE IN REAL LIFE. I JUST REALIZED WHAT IT WAS. AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT TOO.” He showed Iskall his coin pouch, happy with his redstone find. “Redstone is real, Iskall!”

Iskall blinked and gently took the pouch from his friend, gasping at the dust. “Oh my god… What does this mean?”

Mumbo pulled Iskall into a hug and laughed. “Iskall. Have you heard of Hermitcraft?” Iskall seemed confused until Mumbo set some redstone in his hands. “Tell me you remember. That our dreams weren’t just that.”

Iskall nodded and grinned. “We were a trio of idiots.”

“The Architechs!” Mumbo picked Iskall up and swung him around happily, both purring and laughing. “We were friends with Grian and Doc and Ren and Impulse and-“

“Guys?” Xisuma poked his head around the corner and saw reddstone dust now at their feet and the two hermits staring at him. He smiled and picked up some of the dust. “Mumbo. What does a repeater do?”

“It can extend a pulse, cause delays, and can make an efficient, delayable redstone clock.” Mumbo gasped and hugged Xisuma. “Xisuma! I missed you! We have to get Grian!” He laughed and ran out of the cave, both of the others following not far behind. “I REMEMBER HERMITCRAFT!”

* * *

EX smiled at Keralis racing to go find Doc. It literally took getting the glyk to decorate some “boshes” to remember who he was. Impulse was talking about a trading system using emeralds. iTrade never failed. Impulse blinked and gently tapped EX’s shoulder.

“Where is everyone else?” He asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“They’re… pretty scattered. But, we’ll get them. If you see anyone on this list-“ he showed the human the list he and his twin had made. “-then grab them and call me. Okay?” Impulse nodded and EX ran back home. It was getting to be sunset and, with at least two hermits left remembering who they were, that meant they were making quick progress.


	19. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ţ̶̢̢̢̛͇̤͍͖̯̮̘̩͍̻̮̗̫͔̗͍͙͚̘͕̯͕͎͍̈́̈́͂̆́͑̓̇̊̏̍͋̍͛̕͝ͅḫ̶̢̧̡̧̛̬͈̜̥̠̺̦̥͓̖͚̙̻͓̱͈͍͕̲̜̹̦̦̮̫̻͖̟͉̺͚͋͒̑̉͆̎͛̿̂̆̓̄̐̂́̑͋͌̓̈͂̋̊͐̌͆̅̚͘̕̕͜͠ͅi̴͔̜͙̰̝̬͕̥͖͓̩̹͕̎͊̄̍̀̾͑̑̔͗͠ͅs̶̛̛̭̜͙̩̻̫̝̈́̆̆͗̆̽̇͗̓͂̇̏̈̍̒̈́̒͑̈́͆̍̌̌̍͊͑̅̇͊͊̒͛̈́͊͋͛̏̀̓͊̿̚͠͠ͅ ̶̨̥͔̦̻̎͛͋͗̐͐̕̕͠į̴̧̧̧̳̫̻̻̳̬̺̼̥̜͎̥̪̲̦͙̦͖͔̜̰̥̝̮̱͓̳̟̹̽̍͒̋̓̏͋̈́̿̓̎͊̒͑̄͊̑̋̐͒̉͝͠͝͝ṡ̴̨̨̛̟͖͇͈̣̣̽͐͂̊͆̆̄͆͗̏̎́̆̏̇́̈̓̍͌̿̍́̽̊͗̂͗̊̋̔́͂̓̌͛̅̉͘̚̕͝͠͝ ̶̧̧̛̟̱̺͒͆͆͆̓̇͐͒̆̊͑̽͐̄̅̂͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͝ą̵̡̨͕̞͓͎̺̟̪͔̭̯͍̱̩̩͕̥̲̟̹͚̦̝̘͍̠͇̺̼̬̯̄͊̌͆̕̕͜͜ͅͅͅl̶̫̭̮̲͓̼̗̣̻̝̞͙͍̟͉̳͚̏͑͊͛̌̏͋̈́̒̋̒̋̽̄̑̌̌̍̊̈̑̈́̂́̌̾̌́̚͘͘̕͜͝ļ̶̧̖͈̱̲̫̮̘͙̖̮̮̘̲͓͙͕̲̼͂̈́̓̈͌͘͜ͅ ̷̛̤̞̪̟͚͚̳͇̹̣̗̏́̈́͑̑̊̇̕̕͘ͅȨ̷̧̧̧̛͈̺̮̟̝͚̙̮͔̱̝̪̦͙͍̝͙͔̜̲̺͕͔̘̜̜̳͓͈̹̯͔̱̘̮̼̥̮͉̜̭̙̝̤̃̀̐̃̐͒̎̈́̅͌̇̒͂̅͒̉͆̀̕͘͘͝X̵̨̧̛̛̦͔͓̮͇̩̣̺̱̗̮͇̺̱̩̫̠͉̫̘̞̝͖͚̣̳̻̮̻̳̱̘͉̝̱̞̯̙̣̭̤̮̖͆͐͂̐͗̊̈́́̆͊̑̇̓͂̐̓͒̉̓̈́̀̍̈̾̈́͛̓͋̿́̍̊͑̈́̑̈́̋̕͘̕͜͝͝͝'̶̧̨̡̰̺̹̩̳̮͓̗̲̭͈̞͎̗͖̪͖̝͔̠̟͔̹͍̰̲̪̭͍̟̗̟̻͚̯͔̟̾̅͛̈́̄̉̆̓̇̚ͅş̸̛̹͉̘̫̺̜͙͙̪̋̾̊̀́͋̿̈́̾̓͗̍̿̇͂̀̏͑̃͌̋̓̾̉͘̚͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̨̙̰̼̳̙͍͍̤͍͙̻̱̗̰̺̦͖̙͎̘̬͔̫̱̗̤͓̖̫͈̳̹̦͙̩͓̼͜͝ͅͅf̴̗͇̯͚͕̮̳̖̬̱̳̣͓̖̥̖̟͙̮̻̠͆̏̿͛̂̀̇̑̐̈́́͗̈́̓͒̒̃̈́͌̇̆̅̈́͘͜͝͝a̶̢̧̤̫͉̮̝̩̦̝͇̠͎̹̋͋̂̏̇͗̂̔͗̆́̏̓̓̍̄̅̅́͑̍͂̇̓̐̄̅͛́̽̏̂͗̓͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝ư̸̤̲̮͈̯͓̼̥̝̥͊̅̈̾̉̊͐̊̃̔͒͘̚̕̚l̶̛͔̳̞̱̹̜̤̰̮͚̋̾̉̉̌͑̔̊̋̾͊̌̈́͐̂̌̏̒̃̈̓̐͒͒̈̕͝ţ̵̧̞̬̤̹̰̱̞̟̘̝̫̘̗̖̯̮̬̱̮̹̞̝̣͍̮͚͈̘̉̔̎͛́̅̅̿̃̈̈́̓̋̀̂͐͘̚͝.̵̨̨̨̧̛̛͕̣͎̠̖̫͍͎͍̦͙͖̠̟̠͉̱̙̹͉̼̞͉̫̻͔̭̟̗͇̖̫̋̊͐͌̒̃̈́̊̓͋̐̊̓͂̓̔̋̓̑́̐̊͗̓̌́̍̈̓̈͋̇͘̚͜͠͝͝ͅ

Moon had always been an odd case. She rejected getting better because she felt that she was at her best and, despite logically knowing that she was sick, she still refused treatment. She was flawless in her own eyes. This is why, when she got a chance at controlling something and possibly showing off that she didn’t need help, she took it using underhanded, dirty, manipulative tactics such as making EX fall in love with her just so he’d give her the power she needed. Of course, she returned the power back to him and felt that it’d do him no good in this new world. Plus, it was a kick to the stomach to give him back the power that had started this mess.

She had been wrong about the power being useless, that was for sure.

Every time EX managed to meet his end would cause the world to reset to the day after it had been altered. He had been mindlessly wandering around the first few times before figuring out a plan and, now with Xisuma on his side, they were making fast progress. Only TFC, Joe, Wels, Cleo, and Doc needed saving now after EX had 7 sessions with Xisuma. She knew she had to act fast, or else she’d lose her control forever.

She made no effort in shifting herself. Before, she’d shift into Grian or Doc or somebody just to slow progress. But she had to get messy and far less manipulative. She just needed chaos and destruction. Of course, the demigod of Destruction was perfect for that. She made her way to TFC’s home with only one goal in mind: chaos

She knocked on his door and waited for the answer, listening closely to the footsteps approaching and the demigod muttering to himself. He opened the door and Moon acted quickly, grabbing him by his throat and forcing him to the ground as she sent magic through him and clouded his mind. If EX wouldn’t do her full bidding, then maybe this asshole would!

* * *

Grian chirped and watched EX try to show Doc the redstone Mumbo had found a day or so ago. Doc only gave an odd look and pushed the demigod’s hands away, spilling some of the dust. “I’m still not sure what you’re talking about…” He muttered.

EX deflated and walked over to Xisuma, sitting down on the couch next to him. Grian looked to Doc and sighed. “He’s trying his best, Doc.”

“I know but I doubt I was ever in this hermitcraft place…” Doc sighed and rubbed his forehead, gills moving in some need of moisture; he hadn’t been in water for almost a day now. “Think they’ll let me in their tub?”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll go ask!” Grian jumped up and walked over to the twins. The two had abandoned their glamours long ago and now sat in their true forms. “Hey, X? EX? Question.” Grian poked his head over the couch with a chirp. “Can Doc use your tub to rehydrate his skin?”

EX blinked and nodded. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He looked to his twin for approval, smiling when Xisuma nodded. “Tell him to go ahead.”

Grian grinned and bounced his way back over to Doc, stopping upon seeing him flipping through his phone. “What’s up?” He asked, sitting next to the much taller male. He peeked over and saw pictures Doc had snuck of Ren. “Dude, that’s creepy.”

“I know. But, something about him is… tempting? That’s not the word I’m looking for but… I really don’t care. It’s like I know him but it’s buried away…” He sighed. “Grian, I think I’m just confused in general. Everyone is remembering who they were and I’m just… still me.” He got up. “I’m going to get in the tub.”

Grian watched his friend leave the room and sighed. Things were so… different here. He had memories of his old world and this new one. It was like he was two different people at once. Looking over to Mumbo, he felt horrible for treating him so badly in this world. They had been best friends in the other world but part of Grian still wanted him gone in this world.

He whimpered and rubbed his head, earning worried looks from Iskall and Mumbo. Not wanting to handle them at this moment, Grian went to go check on Doc. Doc would chat with Grian while rehydrating in the tub or a pond because he was still dressed; he just needed his skin to stay wet.

“Doc?” Grian cracked the door and saw his friend completely submerged other than his nose. He could breathe underwater if he needed to but Grian had freaked out upon first seeing him unmoving in the water so he always kept his nose poking out for Grian’s sake. “Doc. Can we talk?”

Doc lifted his head and shook water from his hair. His coat and pants were on the towel rack but he always wore swim trunks for sudden swims. “Yeah, we can talk.” He sat back and waved his tail in the water.

“You ever feel horrible for something that’s… out of your control?” Grian really did feel like this was out of his control. He didn’t really have control over either world but he still felt like shit for being so different in both..

“Grian, if this is about the other worl-“

“It is! I’m confused, Doc. You’re my best friend in this world but… Mumbo is my best friend in the other and… what do I even do?” Grian sat on the floor and sighed, yelping when Doc grabbed him and jerked him into the tub, which led to both squawking and laughing after a few moments. “Alright! You win!” Grian laughed and dunked his friend.

“Don’t feel too bad, Grian. It’ll all work out in the end. I’m sure of it.” Doc grinned and shoved Grian out of the tub, the smaller Shayton hitting the floor with a wet _thud._

“You’re cleaning this up.” Grian stood up and shook himself off, fluffing his feathers out and removing his sweater. He turned when he heard someone yell.

“What the-“

A loud explosion was heard in the distance and the entire building shook, sending Grian to the floor. He raced to a nearby window and looked out, gasping upon seeing fire spreading quickly through the city. “…We need to evacuate.”


	20. Joe's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not know how hard it was to write this...  
I tried making the chapter longer but it felt weird to have another scene go in after such.... tragedy so enjoy this 400 word chapter, i guess

Joe hummed as he played with his chick in his nest. Cleo was nearby and simply making sure the brambles guarding their home area were secure and strong. “I have to thank you again, Cleo.”

“Listen. We were raised together. I’m going to help out no matter what.” She chuckled and watched Joe’s daughter jump around and flap her wings in some attempt to fly. “She should be flying soon, shouldn’t she?”

“She can glide and get air for a few seconds so she’s learning.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead. “I can’t wait until she can fly. Maybe she’ll soar the skies like her daddy.”

Cleo smiled but jumped when a loud explosion sounded nearby. Joe’s ears became filled with a sharp pain before ringing loudly and he fell to the ground, gripping his daughter tightly. He tried speaking but all he heard was ringing and muffled screams. Opening his eyes, he found flames around them and Cleo trying to drag him away as he gripped his daughter protectively.

Joe got up and nudged Cleo ahead, both running to escape the flames quickly overtaking the forest. Joe’s ears still hurt and he was aware of his daughter sobbing in his arms. He tried to speak again but found that every noise hurt his ears even more; they entered the city and Cleo yelled something, though Joe couldn’t tell what.

He felt himself trip and lost grip of his child. She slid away and cried before something grabbed her. Joe got up and glared at who grabbed his daughter- TFC. This wasn’t the TFC he knew; this one was driven by instincts of destruction and chaos.

TFC glared at Joe before the Air Shayton noticed who he assumed was Moon nearby. Cleo had mentioned her being trouble before. “Moon!” She looked to him and grinned before disappearing. “God dammit! Let go of TFC!”

He turned his attention back to his child as his hearing slowly came back. All he could hear was her cries. Joe flew up and tried to debate his next move before TFC acted; his daughter hit the floor with a sickening _snap _and it became obvious that she was gone. Joe landed and picked up his unmoving daughter, shock letting him be hit by TFC and thrown into the side of a building.

He was picked up and thrown against another building; bones snapped but he made no effort to fight back. As he was thrown again, he became aware of Cleo screaming for TFC to stop and her fighting, though he had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see her. He opened them to see a car being thrown at him. _‘I can’t live without her…’ _He closed his eyes and let fate take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ỉ̶̦͔̜͍͕̮͍̹́f̴̗̔͜͜ ̸̢͇̜̥̮̥̣̳̺͓̬͔̱̟̘͕͖̣̠̬̹͕̦̍͜͠ǫ̶̡͎̗̤͉̩͈̻̳͖͎̝͓͎̻̳̥̗͍̃͋̌́̒̈́̀͗͛̃̊͛̋̓̍͌͘̕͘͜ņ̷̢̛̺̗̘̟̫̝̙̦̖͕͉̪̜̅̈̄͗̊̈̒̂̓̅̋̈́̈́̃̚̚͜͝͠l̶̨̧̨̛͓̞̻̘̤̯͕͉̖͇̣̠̙̩͚͓͂̌̊͑̿̔̄͝ͅy̵̟͇̎ ̶̧̬̱̩̳̪̘͓̙̦̻͎̙̦͕̤͔͇͎̭̹̹̰̺̿͂̆̅̎̍̕͜͜͝ ̶̡̪̘̭̟̲͎̼̣͎̺͎̜͓̠̫̤̭̞̝̗̫̘̮͖̥̻̣̳̈́̋̌͜͠Ę̵̢̺̼̲̞̱̯̟̯̻̩̝̦͍͍̦̙̞͑͋x̷̡̨̛̛̛̥͓͎͍̬͔̪͖̰̟̞̭͓̬͙̹̻͕̠̪͕͕̣̺̌̒̈́̑͐̓̑̐͛̉͌̅̓́͋̔̑̉̚̚͝͠ ̵̢̢̨̳͕̲͇͇̬͕̟͓͓̮̩͎̱̩̱͖̯̟͐̈́̉̽̈̄͑̈̄͗̅͘͝h̵̭̬̣̙͕̫̺̖̖̪̺̭͍̪̬͗̓̃̋̍͂̑͌͋̕͜ͅa̵̧̞̬̮͖͎̬͖̱̠̯͙̤͍̦̦̫̳̱̯̮̺̬̋͛̍͗͊͛̌̒̇̽͜͝͠ͅͅd̷̡̛̗̰̱̟̭͙͍̩̗͉̩̹̦̦͔̞̝̰͎̻̟͎̥̗̂̓̏̐͒͑̂̃̆̈́̇̓̃͘̕͜͠ ̵̧̧̮̞̯̫̯͕̺̣̹̙̰̀̂̏͗̽̄̆͗̑̈͆̉̈̇̚̕̕͜͝l̸̢̢̨̹͚̺̟̲̩̭͈̖͔̼͕̹̻̯̘̗̩̞̱͋͛̉̆̃͐̓̅͑͛̒̋̑̕̕͜i̸͍͔̻͇̖̞̤̝̫̒͆ş̸̢̦̖̺̬̯͕̞̦̥̗̰̥̦̼͎̱̘̎̾͑̀̂̌͒͊̒͗̿̂͂̐̏̃͆̚̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅt̸̡̨̨̧͉͇̙͙̫̮̘̻̼̼̙̦̠͈͔̳͙̻̩̥͈͔͍̟̔̑̅̀̑́̅̓̐̋͆̍̌̓̀́͛͑̿̍́͑̈́͘͠ȅ̷͎̠̹̮̦̲̥͚̮̦̝̩̞̼͈̲̳̳̭̪̭͍͚̐̾͜͜ͅn̷̨̡̛͉̘͎͍̞̤̲͕̯̦̄̔̎̈́͗͛͌͌̐͌̚̕͠ę̶̧̡̢̢̡̢̲̗̝̘̲̯̙͖̘̙̯̳̤̻͔̜̟͇̞̯̠̮̇͛͋̔̑̑̚͜ḑ̴̡̘͕̩̤̞̩̈́̃̓͐̔̈͆̂̇̐̆͗̃̐̓̿͋̇̔̕͘ ̸̡͎̞̗͓̪̜͕̭͍͙̬̠̼̖͖̺̩̞̠̫͒̔̂͑̌̋̾̀́͌͆͋̏̓͒͗͑̐̾͋̌̓͌͜͝͝͝ţ̶̧̛͍̟͍͓̮̣̖̦͍̼̪͍̝͇̤̪̖̳͉̪̫̻̤̼̲͓̉̎́̽̕͜ͅỏ̶̰̖͙̦̠͙̥͇͉̺̯̰̥͙̯̯̮͐̓̏̏̈̃̓̂̒̓̃̑̿̐̉̔͂͗̚̕ ̷̢̨̦͈̤̩̥̘̳͇̯̩͍͔̥̪͓͕͚̝̱̤̟̘̆̊͛̓͗̋͌̉͊̆͊͜͝͝͝m̵̡̧̪̟͕̰̭̖̽͋̾̑͐̈̈͝ͅę̴̡̡̨͔͍̦͓͓̯̹͕̪̠͉͖̙͔̝͓̳͍̯͚͍̱̤͚̗̩͊̅̅̏̓͋̅̑̇͛̊̉̏̌̓̊̃̓̑.̷̡̠̱̹̞̱̩͕̝͚̈́̎̀̿̕͝͝ͅ.̷͚̥͕͕͒̉̾͆̚.̶͙͎̝̞̺̘̖̹̼̭̼͙̺̜̙̳̽́̈́̈͐͛̔̀̌̓̐͐͗̓͜͝͝ͅ  
**Ḩ̴͓̰͇̹͖̞͕͙̞̮͓̓̀̀̋͜͜e̸͙͊͐'̴̨̢̳̘̤̲̙̝̠̩̝͙͗̋̒̍̇͋̅̎͠ḏ̷̢̺̥̝̠̠̙̮̫̺͓͑͊͛̽̈́̔̔̆ ̷̧̦̣̞͕̌ṡ̷̢̛͚͔̬̜̗̻̯̫̼̱̗̻͌͛͗͛͆̅̽̾̊̃͘͝t̷̡̢̩͍̦̲̰̥͈͙͍̬̪̖͇̬̃̒̅̐̆͌͋͘͜i̴̛̭̅̐l̴̘̲͓̬͕̠͖͈̘̩̼̣̾͂̀̆̓͆ͅl̵̢̛̟̣̙͚̲͉̪̥̻̝̮̪̳͊͗͊̍͑̃ ̸̼̞̲̞̟̀̉̃̽̂̑̈́̇̉̄̔̕͝b̵̠̠̹̜̮̦̖̤̙̑̈́͊̆͒̒̏͘͜͝ͅe̴̹͙͈̬͇̫͙͓̪͈̺͍̳͓̙̬̋̽̎̀̈́̆̔͋̐͌͝ ̶̧̛̹̮̼͎̼̈́̉̉̑̏̿̎͒̈̏͐͐͒͜ͅh̵̡̲̱͕͐̋̂̒̓͗̐͋̌̌̚ȅ̸̦̉́̽̀̈́͊̓̓̊̌r̵̛͎̬͉̩͚̲̻̖͙̊͋̀̉͛̋̎͌̔̋̍̈́̃̀̕ͅͅe̷͚̰̣̬̺̳̅͒̏̀̐̾̇̑͛̉̎͗̚**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mygoooooooooddd....  
I think I've just kinda grown to... almost hate this story? It's messy, at best. But, I will finish it soon. Just... please don't blame me for short chapters!  
Anyways... uh... enjoy?

Ex didn’t mean for any of this to happen. He watched TFC destroy the city and scared citizens flee. Moon must have figured out that she can use the demigod of destruction to get what she wanted. He shoved Grian and Mumbo towards safety at the edge of the city, eyes darting around to find where everyone else had gone.

“All safe…” He muttered, yelling when Cleo ran by and was screaming something about Joe. It didn’t register at first but it soon hit the demigod- Joe was dead. Feeling a lump rise in his throat, he weaved his way through the panicked crowd but was grabbed by his twin, who’s eyes were full of concern. He knew what Ex wanted to do.

“Don’t. We’ll just…. Reset again!” Xisuma was almost begging his brother to come with him to safety.

“Xisuma. It won’t work. She’s gotten TFC and she’ll get him over and over. I… This is the only way we can get back to normal.” He jerked away from his twin and ran to TFC, standing before the floating demigod. “Moon! Come out here and face me, you coward!”

Moon appeared in a small flash of light, magic sparking at her clawtips. “Yes?” Her voice was smug and held a hint of that false lust she used to manipulate Ex into giving her power.

“You win, okay? You win. I’ll give up my powers to you and you can do whatever you want.” She reached out to grab his hand but Ex jerked away. “On one condition. Leave Xisuma and his friends alone and set the world back to what we knew.”

“Hm… Glad to know that you realize they’re your brother’s friends, and not yours. They hate you, you know~” Moon chuckled and flexed her claws. “But, that seems like a fair enough deal.” She held her hand out but Ex only glared.

“Reset the world first. Then I’ll give you my power.” He stepped back as Moon shrugged and snapped her fingers, the world turning pure white before the light faded to reveal the Hermitcraft world, with everyone back to normal. Satisfied, Ex held his hand out. “…”

He looked back to see the hermits struggling to get up and figure out what happened. Even TFC seemed confused, though he was back to his normal self. Xisuma was the first to stand, gasping and going to run but being held back by Mumbo and Iskall. “…Can I… say goodbye?”

Moon growled, eyes rolling. “They hate you, remember? Why bother?”

Ex felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes, though he knew he shouldn’t be feeling so hurt over the truth. He blocked out the calls of the hermits as he grabbed Moon’s hand. He supposed that this was his end…


End file.
